


by what should i call you?

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nicknames, assassins are dorks, its actually pretty fluffy, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: "Ah, the wild Rob Lucci in his natural habitat of the Cipher Pol headquarters. He sits on an armchair in one of the many lounges that connect the agents’ rooms. This one happens to be his favorite chair in his favorite longue, given how often he is found there. He holds a book on his lap, per usual. This book is one Lucci happens to have been reading for a couple weeks now. He appears to be on the last couple of chapters and, given approximately twenty minutes to himself, will be able to finish the compelling novel today. His fingers turn the pages with such grace, such majesty, and the world is at peace.Time to fuck it all up."(In other words, Kaku gives everyone nicknames, so why won't Lucci let Kaku call him a fun nickname? The answer is a lot better than he thinks.)





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, the wild Rob Lucci in his natural habitat of the Cipher Pol headquarters. He sits on an armchair in one of the many lounges that connect the agents’ rooms. This one happens to be his favorite chair in his favorite longue, given how often he is found there. He holds a book on his lap, per usual. This book is one Lucci happens to have been reading for a couple weeks now. He appears to be on the last couple of chapters and, given approximately twenty minutes to himself, will be able to finish the compelling novel today. His fingers turn the pages with such grace, such majesty, and the world is at peace.

Time to fuck it all up.

Kaku steps into the room, making sure his footsteps are purposefully loud. Not exaggeratedly loud, but loud enough to set off Lucci’s keen senses and distract him from his book. The blonde has to push down an impish grin as he walks behind Lucci’s chair and takes in a deep breath that makes Lucci cringe with frustration and growing anger. Letting the breath out with a happy sigh, Kaku drapes himself over Lucci’s favorite armchair. (Oh, he can almost hear Lucci growl at someone else touching ‘Lucci’s’ chair! How _ fun!) _

“How’s your book,_ honey bun?” _ Kaku asks, his voice a croon that would sound more fitting coming from someone in a domestic, loving relationship than it does coming from a highly trained assassin that wants to pester his fellow agent. He rests one arm along Lucci’s shoulders as his other hand comes up to gently run his fingers through the long, dark hair. Or course, due to Lucci’s hair being very curly, Kaku’s fingers get tangled in Lucci’s hair. Kaku frowns as he has to tug his hand free, but he smiles again once he gets it free from the curls and sees that he sufficiently messed up Lucci’s hair.

Lucci glares at the other CP-9 agent as he slides a bookmark - a nice metal one Kalifa had gotten him for a past birthday - between the pages he’s currently on. “Hello, Kaku. Still trying to use nicknames, I see,” Lucci comments as casually as if he was remarking on the weather they’ve been having. He closes his book and sets it on the small table next to the chair. “I’ve told you to stop several times now. Why do you refuse?”

“Be-_ cause,” _ Kaku says, emphasizing and drawing out the sound of the word to an almost annoying amount, “I give everyone nicknames! _ Ev-er-y-one! _ And everyone likes them! Even Kalifa and Jabra!” He crosses his arms and sits on the arm of the chair, which nearly earns him a scolding from Lucci, but he cuts the other agent off. “Seriously, why don’t you like it? It helps moral and brings us closer as a team!”

“I’ll have to disagree with you on that,” Lucci replies coolly and calmly. (Well, as calmly as he can given his now interrupted free time and his mussed hair.) He crosses his arms as his gold eyes coldly regard Kaku and dismiss him as something unworthy of his time. “Now I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me to my book, seeing as I’m done talking to you.”

“Ouch! Now you’re just bein’ mean, honey bun,” Kaku says with an exaggeratedly false wince, but his smirk obviously gives away his ruse. “I just wanted to ask how your book is. Is that really so wrong?” The younger agent leans against Lucci’s side with a mischievous grin on his face. “Can’t I just be a good friend and ask about your interests?”

Lucci scoffs and glares at Kaku from out of his peripherals as he picks up his book again, opening it to the page he was on before pulling the bookmark out and setting it back on the table. “We aren’t friends, you hard-headed fool.” The gesture is clearly dismissive, someone as naturally charismatic and sociabible as Kaku should know, but you know what? Kaku doesn’t _ feel _ like being dismissed right now.

So, instead of getting off the chair and leaving the room, Kaku slides off the arm of the chair and into Lucci’s lap. He straddles Lucci’s mid-thighs before getting as comfortable as he can and sitting on Lucci’s legs, purposefully getting as close as possible just to annoy the taller agent. And the word ‘taller’ does cross Kaku’s mind, given that even like this, the top of Kaku’s head is barely even with Lucci’s. Hell, if someone were to have to pick who was taller in this position, they’d only be right if they said ‘Rob Lucci.’ Kaku nearly scowls at their height difference; he’s the giraffe, so why the diddly darn _ fuck _ is Lucci the taller one?! Seriously, it’s just stupid and unfair and Kaku does _ not _ appreciate it!

But, ignoring that, Kaku continues with his (already successful) attempt to annoy Lucci. Looking down at the book, he leans forward until his own head is in Lucci’s face, his hair completely obscuring the other man’s vision. Kaku pretends to read the book for a few long moments as he feels Lucci draw in a breath that’s probably meant to calm the dark-haired man, but doesn’t sound the least bit calm. In fact, it sounds frustrated, the annoyance only becoming more clear the longer the exhale lasts. However, despite (read: because of) Lucci’s frustration, Kaku’s grin only grows wider. He pretends to read the page for a few seconds, even going as far as to scan the page, reading the lines upside down and backwards. He doesn’t even pick up on the words, memorizing ab-so-lute-ly _ nothing, _ because he truly does _ not _ care about the book in the least. But it’s all for the fun, isn’t it? 

Yes, yes it is. And Kaku is pleased as punch and having a _ dandy _ time.

“Gosh, this is a really interesting story,” Kaku comments with a false casualness in his voice. Truly, he’s just _ barely _ holding back laughter. “You have really good taste in books, honey bun. Can I borrow this book once you’re done with it? It seems like a really good read.” The shorter agent moves one hand up to try and turn the page, even though he knows he won’t be able to because Lucci’s hands are currently on the page, holding it flat. Still, just for effect, Kaku gives a small not-attempt to turn the page, though he knows it won’t work. 

And, just as expected, Lucci’s hand stays firmly in place, holding the pages in their current position. (Kaku doesn’t tug too hard because he doesn’t want to tear the thin pages. He’s not some sort of _ animal!) _ A low growl comes from deep in Lucci’s chest, and Kaku knows he’s won the challenge he has with himself. “Kaku, I will give you one last chance to leave the room. After that, I will not guarantee your safety or good health will remain in tact.” Lucci’s voice sounds calm, but just barely. Ah, another point for Kaku. How sweet the victory is.

But Kaku isn’t going to push the other agent too far today. He doesn’t _ quite _ feel like getting hurt today. After all, his bruises from their last mission are just barely fading in color like leaves in autumn, and he doesn’t need a fresh set blooming like flowers next to the dead leaves. After all, seasons need time to change and Kaku, in his infinite wisdom, wants a season without so many goddamn bruises on his upper chest that make breathing more painful. “Alright, alright,” Kaku says with an exaggeratedly reluctant sigh following his words. He swiftly slides off of Lucci’s lap and stands in front of Lucci, giving the older man one last look over before grinning mischievously. “Okay, honey bun, I’ll be going now. I’ll see you around! Let me know when you finish your book. I’d love to talk about what you think about that plot twist in Sano’s love life. I mean, who was expecting Sano to end up with Hatsu?”

_ “I _was,” Lucci replies without so much as a glance. His voice sounds like the rattling of a snake amongst tallgrass, getting ready to strike. Kaku best be leaving now, before he finds venom in his body rather than pride in his accomplishment of annoying Rob Lucci.

“‘Course you were,” Kaku replies before turning on his heel and beginning to walk towards the entrance and into the hallway. His shit-eatting grin is still in its place on Kaku’s lips as he calls back over his shoulder, “Enjoy the book, _ honey bun.” _

* * *

The sun is barely more than a promise on the edge of the horizon by the time Kaku comes down to the training grounds. Despite having trained new members for the entirety of the previous day, Kaku hadn’t been able to sleep. His body had been ready for a good fight, for a_ true challenge, _ but none of the recruits had been able to offer even a solid, true hit on him! Late until the night, the training had lasted, and even later had the racing of Kaku’s mind had gone on. His blood had been filled with adrenaline for the rest of the night until the night had turned into early morning. With no way to release all this built up energy in his body, Kaku had been forced to lay in bed, his mind racing because his body couldn’t. 

So, just as the sun begins to crawl over the hills, Kaku stands in the training field, both filled with energy and drained of it entirely. As he begins stretching out his muscles, the blonde man wonders how that can possibly be. How is he both still energetic yet completely tired and in desperate need of a good nap at the very least? The answer remains a complete mystery to Kaku, but dang it, if he knew, he’d choose to be one or the either, because this in-between state is frustrating. 

Kaku reaches his arms above his head and pushes himself onto his toes, letting his body be pulled taut like a string is pulling him upwards. A low groan is forced up from somewhere deep in Kaku’s chest as he holds the position for a few moments. He draws in a deep breath before letting it blow out past his lips, warm breath creating a faint cloud in the cool air. Slowly, Kaku lowers himself back into a normal standing position, his feet in a steady stance as he pulls one arm across his chest with the other arm, stretching it out until the muscles in his upper arm begin to complain. Then he switches arms, repeating the action until the heat from nearly over-stretching begins to bloom in his other shoulder. He drops his arms back to his side, a tingling sensation following soon after. 

Another deep inhale of cool air is pulled into Kaku’s lungs as the strange but familiar sensation fades from his arms. The breath is released slowly as Kaku cracks his knuckles, loud pops sounding out over the training grounds. The blonde man tilts his head to each side, popping his neck before Kaku rolls his shoulders, stretching them out with a pleased hum. “What a lovely morning,” He says out loud to the cobblestones and darkened windows and lazy morning clouds. Brown eyes don’t even glance behind him as Kaku calls over his shoulder, “Right, _ shnookums?” _

“I detest that nickname more than any given prior to that one.” 

Lucci’s figure moves from out of the entrance of the courtyard, closing the heavy door behind him without a hint of any emotion on his face. Like Kaku, he’s not dressed in his assassin clothing this early in the day; instead, both men wear training gear. For Lucci, this means well-kept t-shirt, athletic pants, and tightly laced tennis shoes. For Kaku, this means ratty, well-worn joggers and tennis shoes that will fall apart before another month can pass. 

“I bet you do,” Kaku responds with a wide, mischievous grin beneath gleaming eyes. He puts his hands on his hips and turns his upper body to the side, releasing the built-up pressure in his spine in a series of loud cracks and pops. Though he can’t see Lucci, he can feel the taller man moving to stand next to Kaku and begin his own stretches as Kaku continues talking. “And I ain’t gonna lie to you, I don’t like it either. But I told Kalifa about it and she thought it would be a fun nickname to try on you, so I told her I’d try it.” Kaku looks back at Lucci with a shameless grin that very plainly said, ‘It was **my** idea. All mine. I told Kalifa about it and she chuckled so I did it because I _ love _ annoying you.’

There’s a moment of silence as Lucci shoots Kaku a withering glare that the dark-haired man hopes will make that smug grin drop from Kaku’s lips. Of course, it only makes Kaku’s smile grow wider and even more proud of himself. Lucci’s mouth twitches downwards for a moment before he works on stretching out his arms in the same way Kaku had only a few minutes prior. “Of course you did,” Lucci’s voice is all but a rumbling growl as he rolls his eyes at Kaku. He folds over at the hips, fingertips brushing the ground as he stretches out his back. 

“Yep!” Kaku chirps back, expression sunny and bright as ever as he suddenly but gracefully leans back, planting his hands firmly on the ground a couple feet from his feet in a backbend. A deep, slow sigh is pulled from Kaku’s lungs as he pushes his chest up, giving his entire body a nice stretch. _ “Oh, _ now _ that _ feels nice,” He remarks as he lets his eyes close and simply enjoys the pleasant burn of the stretch. After a moment of peaceful silence, Kaku easily pushes his legs over his head, bringing them in an arch over his head before his feet come to rest between his hands. The shorter of the two men swiftly returns to standing. He turns to Lucci with a crooked, roguish grin before he asks, “Hey, schnookums, help me stretch my legs?” 

Lucci looks at him, his expression both exasperated and deadpan all at once. “Do you really need my help when stretching your legs? I’m sure you can do it just fine on your own.” Lucci’s rough, calloused hands work the muscles of his upper arms as he rolls his shoulders to loosen them up. After he deems both arms stretched well enough, he moves on to popping his neck and jaw.

A roll of large, brown eyes and a scoff. “Well, ‘course I can. I ain’t completely _ useless,” _ Kaku retorts even as he moves to stand in front of Lucci. “Besides, you an’ I both know that I’ll be an even better sparring partner if I’m well stretched.” It’s a fact that they both know is true, and Lucci always needs his sparring partners at the top of their game. Kaku waits for Lucci to just agree already. But the dark-haired man doesn’t give in just yet, instead evenly meeting Kaku’s smugness-hidden-under-false-innocence gaze with a stubborn and cold glare.

There’s a tension-filled silence as Kaku’s grin widens and his smile grows sharper.

“Tsk.” Lucci’s tongue disapprovingly clicks against his teeth as he looks away, knowing that he’s fighting a losing argument. Is this the hill he wants to die on, that Kaku shouldn’t stretch and fight his best against Lucci? No. No, it isn’t. He crosses his arms as he says, “Fine. But make it quick,” Lucci says with an annoyed tone as he meets Kaku’s eyes again, this time the gold irises have a barely restrained fire that excites Kaku, because he _ knows _ this sparring match is going to be fun if Lucci is all riled up.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Kaku’s smile grows a bit as he steps closer to Lucci until they’re hardly more than an arm’s length apart. “Hold still, please and thank you.” He winks at Lucci, a cheeky smile pulling ever wider at the corners of his mouth, as he brings one of his legs up and rests his ankle on Lucci’s shoulder. The difference in their heights make this a bit difficult, but Kaku has long enough legs to make it work. He leans forward and pushes his weight into his leg and links his hands together before using them to push down on his lower leg, making the muscles go taut. “There we go! That feels swell! Thanks for the help, shnookums!” Kaku comments with a shameless grin as he looks up at Lucci from under the curtain of his messy curls. 

Lucci rolls his eyes again as he uncrosses his arms and brings his hands around to places his hands on top of Kaku’s thigh, his arms wrapped around the strongly muscled limb. “Quite calling me that,” He orders in a sharp tone. He pulls Kaku’s leg towards him, giving Kaku stretch an extra pressure that the blonde found quite pleasant. 

“But why not? I think it’s a dandy nickname for you!” Kaku replies with a grin as both men release their hold on Kaku’s leg so he can raise his other leg to Lucci’s other shoulder and repeat the process. The movement is easy and practiced from years of helping each other stretch before sparring matches. 

Lucci’s hands tighten on Kaku’s thigh as his brows furrow and he says, “You, yourself, just said that it was an unflattering nickname.” His voice is distinctly deadpan, though there’s no denying the hint of annoyance that hides in the shadow of the words. And look at that, Kaku’s day has already been made! Was he tired earlier? Because now he feels absolutely _ fantastic! _ Oh, how good it feels to annoy Lucci! What a wonderful way to start the day!

A bright, sunny smile appears on Kaku’s face as he nods. “It really is. It sounds funky. And not ‘funky’ in a good way,” Kaku replies chipperly as he pushes harder on his leg, leaning closer to Lucci because of the motion. Their faces are only about a forearm's length apart, though neither of them really minds, given how often they're in close contact. "But I think it suits you just fine, _ shnookums." _And now Kaku's grin is sharp and mischievous as he looks up at Lucci.

Lucci's lips twitch downwards just a little bit farther, for just a split second, before Lucci responds with a short, "Don't call me that." And then they're both releasing their grips on Kaku's leg so the shorter man can bring it back down to shake his leg out before resting his flat on the ground once more.

"Aw, but it's so funny!" Kaku replies with a grin as he pushes his hair out of his face. "It just sounds so ridiculous!" He says with a laugh following not long after. He doesn't even bother to hide it behind his hand, which makes Lucci's expression finally dip into 'truly annoyed' instead of 'neutral with a hint of disdain.'

"I don't find it quite as funny as you do," Lucci replies in his deep voice as he strips off his shirt so both of the men are in the same state of dress as they move towards the center of the training field. “And I would appreciate it if you quit calling me that,” He all but growls as he lowers himself into a fighting stance, knees slightly bent and hands in fists in front of his face. “In fact, if you don’t stop, I will feel the need to _ convince _ you.”

Kaku assumes a similar fighting stance as he smirks at the other man. “Well then let’s make a deal, yeah? If I win, I get to call you schnookums for the rest of the day. If you win, then I won’t,” He proposes as both men’s muscles go tight, preparing for the coming fight. “How’s that sound, _ shnookums?” _

It’s that final use of the name that brings a true, honest-to-god scowl to Lucci’s face, and Kaku knows that no matter how this ends up, he’s won his own personal game. Lucci’s lips barely part, not budging from their downturned position, as he says, “I accept your challenge.”

“Neat-o! This will be fun!” Kaku replies, eyes shining with excitement as his smirk grows wider. “Then let’s cut a rug!” And then the fight begins, the two men moving against each other without mercy because they know that they can handle it. In fact, it’s the only way they’d have it.

(Lucci wins, but Kaku isn’t too sad about it. He can find other nicknames anyway.)

* * *

Kaku walks into the headquarter’s kitchen for lunch, chipper and lively and bright as sunlight reflected off of water. There’s a cheerful tune that he’s humming as he walks through the doorway and over to the table, where most of the rest of his team sits, eating their various choices of lunch. He stops humming so he can wave to his fellow CP-9 agents as he says, “Mornin’, all! How’re we feeling today?” He asks with a sunshine smile as he reaches for an apricot from a fruit basket at the center of the table. For the most part, he receives distracted responses that range from, “Decent,” to “Gonna kill that fucking cat later today.”

“Fine, and yourself?” Kalifa responds with a glance up from her fruit salad as she spears a slice of some type of melon onto her fork. She also has a newspaper on the table between her and Fukurou that both agents are glancing over and chatting about. Kalifa, so she knew what was happening in the news, and Fukurou, for all the new gossip and rumors. 

The blonde man examines the fruit in his hand as he cheerfully replies,“I’m just peachy, thank you for askin’!” Determining the fruit clean, he brings it to his mouth and takes a bite of the soft flesh. There’s a moment of comfortable silence as Kaku chews the fruit, savoring the taste before swallowing. Then, smile back in its place, he asks, “Speakin’ of peaches an’ fruits an’ such, where’s the apple of my eye? I notice he’s not here right now. He out trainin’?” Then Kaku is taking another bite, looking at the faces of his fellow CP-9 members for an answer as he chews the fruit.

Jyabura immediately falls into peels of laughter, dropping his eating utensils onto the table as his hands come to hold his stomach. “Wh-What?” He asks, his voice choked between loud howls of laughter. “What d-did you ju-just call Lucci? Did y-you call him-” But his words are cut off by more laughter as he nearly doubles over, his forehead just a few centimeters away from hitting the table.

“The apple of my eye, yes,” Kaku replies easily, his smile neither growing nor faltering as he takes another bite of his apricot. He continues looking to the other members of Cipher Pol. 

A soft laugh passes through Kalifa’s lips as she turns the pages of the newspaper, eyes not straying from the black ink words. “He’s not going to like that one at all,” She marks before adding, “I think it’s a good one. Please be sure to use it on him while we’re around.” Her lips are pulled in a sly grin before she points at an article to draw Fukurou’s attention. Kaku offers her a bright smile in response, along with a chipper, “You bet, darlin’.”

However, despite her gesture to a specific article, Fukurou is looking up at Kaku and giving him a grin and a laugh. “Chapapapa! You’re still trying to convince him to let you nickname him? Is that even working?” Fukurou looks back to the newspaper, but occasionally glances up as he waits for Kaku’s response.

“Oh, not even _ close,” _ Kaku responds just as jovially as he was when he walked into the kitchen, “But I’m not giving up yet! After all, I’m still having a good time with this.” He beams proudly as he wipes some apricot juice off of his chin with a napkin. 

Blueno, who’s at the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee, lets out a low sigh as he shakes his head. “It sounds like a very bad idea, Kaku. I assume Lucci isn’t as open to this as we are?” He asks, the question rhetorical, as he sits back down at the table, taking the seat next to Jyabura, whose laughter is finally beginning to die down a bit. Blueno looks at Jyabura and rolls his eyes before looking back to Kaku. “Surely he’s becoming annoyed with you by now?”

A bright grin and a nod meet Blueno’s question. “Oh, trust me, handsome, he’s _ very _ annoyed with me. He’s such a wet rag, but I can’t lie; I’m havin’ a real good time messing with him.” Kaku takes a final bite of his fruit before seeing that there’s only pulpy strands left connected to the large seed. Damn, that was a good apricot! They must be in season. He should run to the market to later today get some more. 

Suddenly, Kaku feels his hat being lifted off of his head and his blonde curls spills into his face, partially obscuring his view. “Having a good time messing with _ who, _ Kaku?” Comes a deep, rough voice from behind Kaku. 

Oh, how fortunate! Lucci is already here and Kaku is able to try out this new nickname on Lucci! How perfect can this afternoon get? Very, apparently! Kaku’s grin only grows brighter as he says, “Why, look at that! It’s the apple of my eye! How’re you on this fine morning?” The younger agent asks as he tilts his head back and looks up at the dark-haired man, who is glowering down at the younger agent. He offers Lucci a brazenly proud grin as he reaches up to tap against the brim of his own hat in Lucci’s hand. “Mind if I have this back? My hair’s a real mess this morning,” He comments with a lighthearted and casual tone. He offers a wave to Hattori while he’s already leaning back. Hattori tilts his head and coos.

Lucci doesn’t move to give the baseball cap back to its owner. “‘Apple of your eye?’” He says slowly, as if he’s testing the way his own mouth would form the same syllables. “Tsk. What a stupid nickname,” Lucci states, the words spoken with the tone of a demand, even though it’s simply a statement of an opinion.

“I think it’s cute,” Kaku replies nonchalantly, head still tilted back as he looks up at Lucci and takes ahold of his hat between his thumb and forefinger. He gives his hat a gentle tug, though Lucci’s grip on it is too strong for Kaku to take his hat back. Brown eyes blink a few times before Kaku adds, “‘sides, you like apples, so what’s the problem?” Kaku has to stifle his grin as Jyabura falls back into loud barks of laughter, Kalifa and Fukurou following not long after, though at least they try to hide it. Blueno rolls his eyes again just and drinks his coffee. 

And, lo and behold, Lucci opens his mouth to respond, but can’t find anything to say. Hs glare deepens as his jaw snaps shut and he drops Kaku’s hat, most likely aiming for the hat to hit Kaku in the face. Of course, this doesn’t work, since Kaku has excellent reflexes and catches it before fitting it back on his head. “Thank ya, thank ya,” The shorter man chirps with a bright expression as he tucks his curls under the black cap. “You really are the apple of my eye,” He adds with a sly smile.

Lucci’s frown grows at the edges. “Shut up,” He says, cold venom in his voice, as he leans forward and grabs a ruby red apple from the fruit basket. The bright color is striking against Lucci’s tan skin, Kaku notices. “I’m going to read in my room. Don’t bother me.” As he turns on his heel and strides out of the room, everyone in the room hears the loud _ crunch _ of teeth sinking into the crisp skin of the apple. They wait for the footsteps to fade away before the room breaks into a chorus of laughter. Even Blueno can’t help the small twitch of his lips and a subtle exhale of laughter. 

Jyabura, on the other hand, is in tears of laughter. “Looks like you won that round, Kaku! Really showed that pussycat who’s boss!” He howls loudly he doubles over with laughter once again. 

“You just have to know how to stroke them, sugar,” Kaku remarks between his own low chuckles. “It’s just something that you need to learn.” He winks at Jyabura as his lips pull into a crooked, mischievous grin. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair as he watches Blueno shake his head, even as the taller agent chuckles a bit.

Jyabura’ laughter continues for a few seconds more before it abruptly cuts off and his face drops into a scowl as he yells, “Hey! Just what are you trying to say?!”

Kaku holds up his hands in false surrender as he laughs again. “Nothin’, nothin’.” And laughter fills the kitchen again, even as Jyabura glowers at Kaku, and Kaku knows that his victory will keep him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

  
  


“Hey, daddy-o.”

Lucci blinks, once, twice, before turning to look at Kaku through narrowed eyes. “Pardon?” He says shortly, more of a ‘what the fuck do you mean?’ than a ‘please repeat that.’ He sets down his book as he turns to look at Kaku, who has just entered the room through the window. Though Kaku entering through an open window isn’t abnormal, that nickname _ really _ is. Lucci crosses his legs as he waits for whatever Kaku’s response is going to be. This will be interesting, to say the very least.

The blonde man shrugs nonchalantly as he steps into the room and adjusts his cap. “Yep. Just thought I’d try it out. How do you feel about that one?” He asks, not looking up yet as he wipes some of the dust and dirt off of his shoulders. His expression is nonchalant and casual as he steps further into the room, taking a seat next to Lucci on the couch. Kaku watches Lucci as he gets comfortable and crosses his legs. Hattori coos at him and Kaku smiles at the bird in return.

Lucci opens his book once more, eyes returning to the place they’d left off as he replies cooly, “It’s almost as bad as ‘shnookums.’ Not quite, but almost.” His eyes find the last word on the page and his fingers carefully turn the thin paper. He feels Hattori’s weight on his shoulder shift and he glances up to find Kaku gently petting the pigeon’s head with his index finger. Hattori is cooing happily as he leans into Kaku’s touch. Traitorous pigeon. Lucci glares at Hattori, who doesn’t seem to even feel it.

“Yeah,” Kaku agrees with a soft nod as he continues to pet the bird, “I don’t like it much either. Just thought I’d give it a shot.” He doesn't seem to feel the heat of Lucci's glare, though he's clearly aware of it, judging by the way Kaku’s smile grows on his face.

Gold eyes roll before looking back to the book. "Well don't try it again," He replies shortly as he begins reading again. He feels Hattori's weight disappear from his shoulder and he knows that the pigeon is now perching on Kaku’s free hand as he continues to gently pet Hattori’s head. “It’s an unflattering nickname,” He adds after a moment as he turns another page.

“That’s true. I don’t think I’ll use that one on anyone, anyway,” Kaku nods in agreement as he smiles at Hattori and chuckles at the birds pleased cooing. Lucci nods approvingly. The room falls into an unusually comfortable silence as Lucci reads his book and Kaku continues chirping at and petting the bird that’s perched on his index finger. It’s a nice, calm late afternoon, until Kumadori bursts in a few minutes later with a loud yell and disturbs the calmness of the room completely.

* * *

  
  


Kaku knocks on the door to Lucci’s room, his face blank and his mind clear besides one goal. Right now, everything he does is business, because there’s going to have a mission soon. Kaku knows this because Spandam has called for Lucci, Kalifa, and Jyabura. Though he doesn’t know why, Kaku was the one he sent to collect all of the required agents. Kaku doesn’t know why Spandam is having _ him _collect them, but he’s not going to go against orders. He’s already sent Kalifa and Jyabura up to the briefing room, and the last one he has to get is Lucci.

The door to Lucci’s room opens almost as soon as Kaku’s knuckles rasp against the heavy surface for the first time. He’s already dressed in his field gear and his arms are raised, hands behind his head as he ties his hair up. His eyes are cold as they regard Kaku and he speaks with his deep voice, “What is it that you need, Kaku?” It sounds more like a statement, though it’s a question. Kaku notes that Lucci almost never sounds like he’s asking a question. He just has that kind of voice, Kaku supposes.

“Spandam needs you in the briefing room. There’s a mission for you, Kalifa, and Jyabura,” Kaku informs, his voice and expression devoic of his usual cheerfulness. His arms are straight down by his side, his hat low over his eyes as he stands with his back straight, only his head tilted down just a bit ruining his perfect posture. 

A certain look takes over Lucci’s eyes and his hands deftly finish tying his hair before moving to adjust his tie. “So it’s already time,” He says more to himself than Kaku as he straightens his jacket. Gold eyes move back to Kaku before Lucci offers the other agent a short nod. “Thank you. I’ll be up there shortly.” His words are dismissive, politely so, but he clearly expects Kaku to leave once he’s said those words. 

Instead, Kaku nods in return, a short, subtle nod of his head. “No problem.” There’s a short pause before he asks, “Is there anything I’m allowed to know about the mission, or ’s it all classified?” He knows that he shouldn’t be asking this question - it’s an unspoken rule for all Cipher Pol agents that you never ask for the details of a mission you’re not on - but he can’t help but want to know! Blame his natural curiosity, but he can’t help but wonder why he isn’t being brought along on this mission.

Lucci glances up at Kaku as his hands go still on his own lapels. “Why do you want to know?” He asks, slightly confused by the question. Why was Kaku breaking one of the unspoken rules? They were in place for a reason, after all.

Kaku shrugs, eyes still blank and emotionless as he shortly explains, “Just wanna know how long you three’ll be gone.” His voice is monotone, a sound almost as cool and calm as Lucci’s on any given day. His eyes meet the taller man’s, but they don’t seem to actually _ see _ Lucci’s irises, just look at them blankly. 

“...Two months.” Lucci finally says, the words quiet and collected, as emotionless as Kaku’s own voice. He’s not sure why he fills the other agent in on details he doesn’t need to know, but he does. Lucci supposes that it’s because that knowing how long they’re going to be gone is simply helpful information to have, rather than details about the mission itself. “Is there a reason you need to know?” He asks, deadpan as ever.

Kaku shrugs, his expression never changing as he finally turns to walk away. “I was just thinkin’ about how long I’d have to make new nicknames for you, _ dumpling.” _ And then the cool, icy expression is melting from Kaku’s face, leaving a warm but impish grin on his lips and a twinkle in his large eyes. 

Lucci rolls his eyes as he walks away in the way in the opposite direction. “Of course that would be what you’re concerned about,” He mutters under his breath, though the words carry excellently over to Kaku, who chuckles at them. Lucci scoffs at Kaku’s laughter before he adds, “Try not to think too hard. You’ll over work your brain with more than a little effort.” 

Laughter grows louder, bouncing off the walls of the hallway as Kaku strides away, calling over his shoulder as he leaves. “Oh, don’t worry, dumpling. I already have some ideas, so don’t worry your pretty head too much.”

And no annoyed groan leaves Lucci’s lips. It _ doesn’t! _

* * *

  
  


The mission does last approximately two months, and when the three agents return, it’s in a sorry state. Their arrival brings with them a team of Cipher Pol’s surgeons, doctors, and nurses. Kaku hardly knows what’s going on, just knows to flatten himself against the wall as much as he can while three stretchers are rushed down the hallway to the infirmary. The second he sees them, he knows who’s in them and, judging by the order they’re in, who’s the most injured. If Kaku’s prediction is correct, Lucci is the most injured, followed by Kalifa, then Jyabura. This estimate is only fueled by the fact that Lucci is completely silent, Kalifa’s breathing is rough and ragged, and Jyabura is the only one in the state to raspily yell that he ‘doesn’t need any damn help.’ 

Kaku exchanges a glance with Fukuro at his side before both look back to the infirmary doors, which are quickly closed and locked behind them. Fukuro unzips his mouth just enough that he can whisper, “Mission was completed, but not without cost, from what I hear.” Kaku gives a sharp, short nod before both men go their separate ways, away from the medical wing of the Cipher Pol headquarters.

Is Kaku worried for his fellow assassins? Not particularly. Jyabura seems fine, maybe just minorly injured. Kalifa is probably just suffering from bruising to her upper chest, most likely along the ribcage. Possibly a weak type of poison that all CP-9 agents are already immune to. Lucci, on the other hand… No one can injure Lucci like that, so if Kaku were to guess, Lucci was either sick and any fight he may have taken on was wearing him out more than usual, or he had pushed himself too far and had broken his own limits. The second one seemed far fetched, but it had happened before, Kaku had seen it. It had been a while, but it definitely happened. 

Instead of worrying, the blonde man walks into one of the many living areas and picks up one of Lucci’s books and begins to read. He’s no monster; he’s careful with the book, but he knows that Lucci will be able to tell that Kaku read it, and that’ll be the perfect thing for Lucci to find once he gets out of his hospital bed. Time passes by fast when Kaku reads, and the book truly is interesting. Before long, night has fallen and Kaku is laying on the couch, upper body propped up against the armrest. God this is a good book. Kaku’s glad he picked it up while Lucci can’t stop him.

Suddenly, Kaku feels tiny talons clutching at his shoulders, and he knows that Hattori is now using him as a perch. He glances up at the bird with a smile as he lifts a hand to carefully stroke the pale feathers. “Hey there, Hattori. Looking for Lucci? ‘Cause he’s in the-” Hattori makes a very loud cooing and begins to flap his wings, his talons still hooked into the fabric of Kaku’s jacket. “Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Hattori! What’s up?” The bird finally lifts off of Kaku’s shoulder and begins to fly towards the medical wing. Kaku laughs and shakes his head as he comments, “Oh, looks like it’s _ Lucci _ who’s looking for _ me.” _

So Kaku follows Hattori down the hall, past the operating room, and into the private rooms where patients recover and wait for their chance to escape from the watchful eyes of the doctors. He waves at the people at a passing surgeon, who smiles at him in return. Hattori trills angrily and Kaku laughs as he follows the birds down a pristine hallway to a room with a closed door. Hattori land on the door and trills once more as he nods his head towards a doctor standing next to the door, looking both angry and nervous. Kaku stops in front of the coat-wearing man and gives him a warm, crooked smile. The doctor smiles back, and Kaku knows it’s because his own smile is relaxing when he wants it to be. “Hey, doc. Is the patient givin’ you trouble?” He asks as Hattori flies back onto Kaku’s shoulder.

The question is rhetorical, but the doctor slumps forward and Kaku has to refrain from laughing sympathetically. “I’m afraid he is,” The doctor agrees with a weary sigh. “ Mister Rob Lucci is severely against receiving the medicine he needs to cure his illness.” The doctor holds up a syringe filled with a clear-pale yellow liquid, gesturing to it for emphasis. “He came down with a regional illness on his mission and, though it is draining his energy, he’s still too strong for me to hold him down and inject him with the medicine. He just doesn’t want the medicine because it’ll make him even more tired upon injection.”

Ah, so it _ is _ an illness then. Kaku nods understandingly as he eyes the syringe. “Tell you what, doc. If you’re fine with it, I can get the medicine in him. I’d just need you to stay outta the room so I can wrangle him.” Kaku flashes the doctor a bright smile, false innocence in his eyes and body language. He holds out his hand for the syringe, a gesture that is meant to convince the doctor to hand him the medical tool. “We’ve had to do this on missions before, and I’m usually the one to do it. He always gets fussy when it comes to shots, so it takes a bit of a fight. I mean… you can do it, if you want, but I’d be fine takin’ care of this.” And again, just a few subtle hints to convince the doctor to trust Kaku. 

The doctor shoots a glance to the closed door and it only takes a second before the syringe is in Kaku’s palm. “Yes, _ please. _Just dispose of the syringe when you’re done. After he gets the medicine in his system, he’s good to leave.” And then the doctor is walking away, his posture noticeably more relaxed.

Kaku chuckles as he turns back to the door, looking at Hattori. “Poor guy,” He says with warm voice. “Alright, you go up to Lucci’s room. I’ll take care of him from here.” The bird chirps happily before flying away, presumably to Lucci’s room. Kaku watches him for a few seconds before he shakes his head, still smiling as he pushes the door open. He’s greeted with the sight of a pale Lucci, dark hair matted at the temples with sweat and body shaking slightly despite being under the hospital provided bedsheets, which makes Kaku laugh lightly as he closes the door behind him.

Hazy, golden eyes flicker open, barely half-lidded, before they move over to Kaku. A pale tongue flicks over dry, cracking lips before Lucci speaks in a cracked, weak voice. “Kaku, are you here to finally tell that damn doctor that I don’t need the medicine?” The look in those eyes could certainly be pictured in a different context.

Kaku nods, smiling as he carefully hides the syringe up his sleeve. He slowly walks further into the hospital room. “Hello to you, too, _ bedroom eyes.” _ Kaku chuckles at his own joke. “Get it? Because you’re tired and in a hospital bed?” He takes a seat next to Lucci’s hip, the hand that’s palming the syringe coming to rest on a trembling shoulder. “And don’t worry, I already got the doctor off your back.” He smiles even as he adjust the heel of his hand to rest on top of the plunger.

“And how did you do that?” Lucci asks, his words sounding like they’re coming from far away. Oh golly, he sure is out of it! His eyes are focused on Kaku’s face, which gives Kaku the opportunity the chance to fit his fingers on either side of the cylinder. 

The only response Lucci gets is a wide, sly grin before there’s a needle pressed into his shoulder. Kaku pushes the plunger down at a steady rate, forcing the medicine into Lucci’s body. 

Lucci doesn’t even look betrayed as he lets out a huff. He tries to glare at Kaku and raise a hand against him, but his eyes are already growing hazier as he says, “Of course,” He mutters, voice all but a weak growl. “I should’ve told Hattori to get Kumadori. He would’ve been more helpful in this situation.” And then Lucci passes out completely, body going limp and hand dropping into Kaku’s lap.

The blonde man laughs as he pulls the syringe out of Lucci’s now relaxed muscle before discarding it in the biomedical wastebasket. He washes his hands in the nearby sink before grabbing a bandaid - plain, since he can’t find any with a fun pattern - and carefully covering the small insertion wound. “An’ there we go! All done. Practically painless, too. On my end, at least,” Kaku remarks to himself with a pleasant smile. He walks back over to the bed and bends down before scooping Lucci up in his arms. It’s a bit difficult to do, given Lucci’s impressive height, but Kaku manages. Lucci weighs hardly anything to the other assassin as Kaku walks over to the window and pushes it open. He steps up onto the windowsill, Lucci still held in his arms, before using his strength and skills to push himself high into the cool, night air.

It’s only a few more fast movements of Kaku’s strong legs before he’s standing on the windowsill of the window to Lucci’s room. He pushes the window open - he’d unlocked the window while Lucci was gone so he could steal Lucci’s books at his leisure - before stepping inside. 

Lucci’s room is very minimalistic, compared to the other agent’s. All black, white and grey with hints of silver and red. Hell, even his clothes follow the same color scheme! It’s very sophisticated looking, sure, but not really homey, if you ask Kaku. And Kaku’s probably the only person you _ could _ ask the opinion of, since he’s the only one that’s seen Lucci’s room besides Lucci, himself. Lucci could use some more decor in his room. Just something to make the place feel a bit more like a home. Maybe some knick-knacks, some pictures of people he holds dear… Then again, Cipher Pol agents only really know Cipher Pol agents… Still! Some pictures of his team might be nice!

Kaku carries Lucci over to the bed before unceremoniously dumping the unconscious body onto the dark grey comforter of Lucci’s bed. Lucci’s leg falls off the side of the bed, and Kaku considers himself a kind soul for setting it back up on the top of the bed. The younger assassin takes a step back to look at Lucci and nods, deeming him in a decent enough state to take care of himself when he wakes up. “Alrighty then, bedroom eyes, sleep well.”

Kaku is just about to turn around and take his leave when he sees Lucci’s eyes flutter open, just barely, as his cracked voice comes out from his mouth like radio static. “Bedroom eyes?” Comes the weak question. “Where did that one come from?”

It nearly makes Kaku laugh that Lucci has to ask such a question. “‘Cause you got bedroom eyes.” When all he receives from Lucci is a blank, tired stare, Kaku continues his explanation. “Your eyes have this ‘kinda tired, but actually not’ look to them. Like you got plans to go to bed, but not for sleepin’. You know, that whole ‘come hither’ look. You always have that kinda look, the one like you’re tryin’ to seduce someone,” Kaku explains, straightfaced and with no embarrassment or shame whatsoever. He stands, arms crossed, waiting to see what happens first; Lucci responding or Lucci falling into a dreamless slumber.

Lucci blinks a few times, a slow, lethargic response, before he says, “It’s not on purpose.” And then those hazy gold eyes rake over Kaku’s face then down to Kaku’s body. It’s a gesture that can be attributed to Lucci’s hazy, illness-ridden mind, but it still makes Kaku have to repress a shiver. “Not most of the time.” Then Lucci’s eyes are closing as he rolls over onto his side to fall asleep.

Kaku finds himself lost for words, and he can think of nothing to do but turn around and begin making his way to his own room.

… Damn those bedroom eyes.

* * *

  
  


Another morning in Lucci’s favorite armchair. There’s a book in his lap and a cup of tea on the table next to him and Hattori is sitting on the windowsill and the sun is shining through the window and the weather is just perfect. Lucci sinks down further in his chair, the beginnings of a smile on his lips. Everything is just right, so long as-

“How’s it going,_ dreamboat?” _

“No.”

“Damn. Lemme go think of another one.”

“Don’t.”

“It’ll be just a few minutes-”

“Desist.”

“And I’ll have a better one.”

And, just like that, Lucci’s plans for a calm day were ruined.

* * *

  
  


A low sigh sounds right next to Lucci’s ear and the dark-haired man easily represses the shiver that the warm breath sends down Lucci’s spine. Lean-muscled arms drape over broad shoulders and a chin rests in the crook of Lucci’s neck. He can already guess which of his fellow agents is doing this - as there’s only one who’s brave enough to do something like this - but it’s the words that follow the actions that confirm Lucci’s hypothesis.

“Hey there, _ casanova,” _comes the low, sweet-as-lemonade purr, lips brushing against Lucci's earlobe with each syllable. The hands connected to the strong arms rub at the tall agent's pectorals through the fabric of his shirt and jacket, fingers pressing against the cloth so hard that it's like they're trying to tear into the skin underneath. Lips draw the soft lobe between them and clever teeth give a small nibble to the skin before releasing it so the mouth can speak again. "Why don't you and I go get more familiar, yeah? Let our hands do the talking? Have some 'amorous congress?'"

Lucci's eyes don't leave his file of his next target as he bluntly asks, "Kaku, what do you need from me today?" He doesn't want to be distracted today, since he's leaving for the mission to kill said target that night. He wants to read up on this file, take a nap, go out on this mission, take out the target, and come back before taking on another mission. 

Kaku doesn't move away from Lucci, instead smirking slyly, his lips pressed against the skin just under Lucci's ear. "Not much, casanova. Just to roll around in the sheets with you for a little while. Doesn't that sound like a good time?"

It might have, in other circumstances, but right now, Lucci is busy with his target's information. He doesn't so much as look up at Kaku as he flips through the pages and plainly asks, "So they're finally making you go through seduction training?" Even the thought of it makes the older agent roll his eyes. "Why did you pick me as your target to seduce? You should have known you'd have little luck with that."

Kaku gently nips at the line of Lucci's jaw before he responds, his voice still low and sultry. “Well, it wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t a challenge. ‘sides, I think this might be fun.” Kaku’s words end with a breathy chuckle that’s more tempting than it should be. “Now, c’mon, let’s go get to knockin’ boots. We’ll have a whole lotta fun together.” The blonde laughs again, an airy, lustful yet playful sound as his fingers tug at the bottom of Lucci’s suit jacket.

Lucci huffs as he pulls an unmarked piece of paper from a notebook he’s been using to take notes in. He quickly scrawls some words down on a paper and holds it up in front of Kaku’s face for the blonde to read. “Here. Give this to Spandam,” He says shortly before looking back to his work. He feels the blonde’s arms move from off of his shoulders so Kaku can take hold of the note and read it for himself.

Brown eyes quickly scan the words before Kaku’s entire posture changes from seductive to disbelieving and slightly annoyed. “What do you mean I’m ‘already experienced enough and require no further training?’ I’ve haven’t even gotten any training!” He exclaims, frowning at the older agent.

Lucci doesn’t even look up as he responds with, “Your social skills are the best of CP-9 and you’re able to earn the respect and admiration with ease. Your instincts will provide you with the ability to further these relationships and use them to the best of your ability. Given all of this information, I deem it rational that we don’t need to give you seduction training, as it would simply be a waste of time.” The explanation seems so simple to Lucci, so obvious, that Kaku’s surprised silence nearly catches him off guard. But he doesn’t comment on it, just letting there be a silence between them as he continues to do his research.

Then there’s a light huff of laughter from the shorter assassin. Lucci finally looks up to see that Kaku is smiling and shaking his head slowly. “Good golly! And here I thought the nickname was just a joke,” Kaku remarks with humour in his voice, “But you really are a smooth talker. I’ll go give this to Spandam. Good luck on your mission tonight! See ya in the mornin’, casanova!”

Lucci watches him go and shakes his head. Kaku is talking nonsense, per usual. Lucci is just telling the truth.

  
  
  


And, sure enough, when Lucci gets back the next day, Kaku is there at the breakfast table, green tea in hand and grin on his face as he says, “Welcome back, dumpling.” Then he takes a sip of his drink as he watches for Lucci’s response, eyes twinkling with excitement and delight.

Lucci glares at him and turns on his heels as he shoots back a sharp, “No.”

* * *

  
  


Later that day, in the training field, Kaku stands waiting for a fight with the other agent. He waves to the dark-haired man as he calls out, “Lovebird-”

Lucci walks away as he rolls his eyes. “No.”

* * *

  
  


“Light of my life-:

“No.”

* * *

“Angel-”

“No.”

* * *

  
  


“Treasure-”

“No.”

* * *

  
  


“Sweethea-”

_“No.”_

* * *

  
  


Kaku and Lucci sit together at the desk in Kaku’s room, sorting out information on a mission they were leaving on soon. The work is done mostly in silence, occasional words traded in hushed tones so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the room. The work is solemn, but they’re moods are content, relaxed. This is the work they’ve been raised to do after all. It’s normal, routine, even.

The night is late, stars are in the sky, and the only thing providing light in the room is a lamp in the corner of the desk. The papers and pens and notebooks and files scattered on the desk between them are stacked high, at least an inch off the desk. Kaku and Lucci have both discarded their jakets, leaving them on the coatrack by the door and allowing them more comfort as they do their research. Thankfully, their work is interesting enough to keep them awake.

Kaku is looking for a specific paper with one of their target’s weekly schedule on it, but he can’t remember where he placed it. Even after several minutes of searching between files and under notebooks, Kaku can’t locate the paper he’s looking for. He lets out a frustrated sigh before looking up at his fellow assassin. He’s hardly able to see Lucci past the curtain of dark curls, but he doesn’t mind. After all, his own hair must be a rats’ nest by now. “Hey, Lucci, have you seen the weekly schedules?” He asks before his mouth opens wide in a yawn. 

He waits for a response as he continues looking for the papers, but he hears none. He looks back up at the dark-haired man to find Lucci looking right back at him. Kaku blinks a few times before asking, “What? Something wrong?” He can’t look away from Lucci’s piercing gaze, not that he wants to. He’s just curious as to why Lucci is staring. At least, that's what Kaku tells himself.

Lucci slowly sets the folder in his hands down as he slowly, quietly, almost dangerously asks, “What did you just call me?” His gold eyes flash with something fiery, something that Kaku hasn’t seen in a while.

Kaku’s eyebrows furrow in confusion as he thinks about what he said. “I just called you ‘Lucci.’ Is something wrong with-? Oh!” Kaku catches on to what Lucci means, a crooked smile pulling across his lips as he goes back to looking through the papers. “Yeah, I haven’t thought of any nicknames lately, so I need some time to think of-”

Before Kaku can finish his sentence, Lucci’s hand is roughly grabbing Kaku’s chin and dragging him forward. Their mouths meet in a harsh kiss, their lips sliding together messily as Kaku’s eyes go wide. It’s a messy kiss, too much force on one end and not enough on the other, but it’s all Lucci’s type of kiss. Before the shorter assassin can process what’s happening, Lucci is sliding his tongue against Kaku’s lower lip before pulling back and roughly demanding, “Say it again,” with a wild smirk on his lips.

Kaku blinks as his breathing picks up in speed ever so slightly. “Lucci?” He speaks the name softly, tentatively, as if it might not be what Lucci meant. Of course, the second Kaku speaks the two-syllable name, Lucci brings their mouths together in a movement that’s smoother and much better than the one prior. It’s made even better by the fact that Kaku kisses back, returning the same amount of pressure right back against Lucci’s lips. The blonde man’s hands find their way to Lucci’s shoulders as their lips slide together, a rough, uncoordinatedly beautiful meeting of two assassins. Their tongues soon join the dance, the contact less of a fight and more of a playful sparring match.

When they pull back, Kaku and Lucci’s eyes meet and a low, breathless laugh falls from the shorter agent’s lips. “So you like it when I say your name, huh?” He asks, a rhetorical question for his own amusement. “Alright, _ Lucci, _ I can do that. You shoulda just told me in the first place. I woulda understood.”

“Bed. Now.” Is Lucci’s immediate growl of a response. He stands, grabbing Kaku by the arm and pulling him over to Kaku's own bed.

  
The other assassin laughs as he follows easily, moving to get onto the bed next to the dark-haired man. “Alright, alright- Hey, calm down there, _ Lucci! _ I’m already here! Just let me- Oh golly!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finally, almost a year later, write the actual smut.

"Patience, kitty cat! Patience!" Kaku teases cheerfully, a stark contrast to Lucci’s intimidating stare as the taller agent surges forward and pins one of Kaku’s hands to the headboard. The force of the action jerks Kaku’s entire body back, his back meeting the same fate as his hand as Lucci’s other hand pushes Kaku’s shoulder so hard against the wood that the sound of splintering cracks in their ears. The thunderous sound of wood fibers snapping and breaking draws a hearty laugh from Kaku. “Breakin' furniture  _ and _ swattin’ at me like that? You truly are just an oversized cat, aren’t ya! Ya gonna scratch me, too,  _ kitty cat?” _ Kaku’s grin only grows as he lifts his free hand to brace against Lucci’s ribcage, the tips of his fingers digging into the lines of Lucci’s muscles through the fabric of Lucci’s shirt.

Lucci’s lips pull into a sharp line of a grimace as he adds a bit more force to the hold he has on Kaku’s hand. “I  _ thought,” _ he growls as he leans in closer, his golden eyes drilling into Kaku’s as their faces draw closer, "That I told you to use my name." He can feel the slightest rise in Kaku’s pulse, but he knows better than to think that it’s from a jolt of fear. 

A breath leaves past Kaku’s lips, and they both know that, of all the people in the world, only Lucci would be able to sense the shudder it contains. Only he could ever notice how Kaku's well-trained body reacts against its thorough teachings, and how it reacts just that little bit more to Lucci's touch over anyone else's. He knew in the past, when they were first put on the same team and were assigned to 'learn to get along and do your jobs', this increase in his heart rate was out of fear of the older agent with an intimidating reputation. 

Now, years later, as deadly agents with kill counts that could be mistaken for the bounty on the head of a particularly hellraising pirate, Lucci knows the reasoning behind these reactions has changed. Kaku isn't afraid of Lucci anymore, doesn't have a fear of the deadly agent that shakes him to his very core like many other agents do. For the past few years, whenever Lucci has heard the stutter in Kaku's breathing, has seen the slightest twitch in his fingers, it has been in the field, when Kaku watched the other agent draw the enemy into a corner, has forced the mouse to try and lash out at the feline that is Lucci.

It's been because Kaku is  _ excited  _ by Lucci. 

He's entranced by Lucci's power, waiting to see what he does with it. Lucci is powerful, and Kaku is excited by that. And more than that, he's excited by the idea of tempting its limits.

"But I like calling you ‘kitty cat,’" Kaku replies with his signature unflappable sense of contentment. “It suits ya.” His fingertips push harder against Lucci’s muscles as he drags his nails down their contours, as if he was trying to scratch lines into Lucci’s skin through the shirt, as if he weren't strong enough to tear Lucci's shirt from his skin without a second thought. But Kaku won't commit such a fiendish act against the dark fabric, though he knows Lucci would greatly enjoy the show of needy desperation, the confession of a weakness to the stronger agent. However, Kaku is far too rational to destroy Lucci's shirt; he knows that Lucci thinks this is the final battle that will win the rivalry that is their strange relationship, and he knows that Lucci is so arrogant enough to believe he already knows himself the winner. But he should know better than to think that Kaku won't give up without a fight. So, Kaku tells himself, he doesn't rip the fabric because it would be such a waste of a perfectly good shirt.

Lucci can feel that mindset carved into Kaku's bones, can feel the way Kaku steels himself to hold his ground like a deeply rooted tree about to weather the fiercest storm it's ever known. Kaku's stubroness, his strength of will…  _ excites _ him. How curious that is, considering that in the past, Lucci's demanded total submission and nothing less from everyone he'scome across. But Lucci knows that Kaku is far from the type to simply hand himself over and let someone else take control. Lucci expects to be challenged, and he knows that he will be.

Still, his voice is rough, an animalistic growl as he says, "Just as soon as you grant me what I want, you so foolishly try to take it from me again." The hand that pins Kaku's hand to the headboard grows tighter, a grip so harsh that it would've cracked the bones of anyone weaker. Lucci's eyes narrow, pupils becoming catlike slits as he trails his hand from Kaku's shoulder to the collar of his shirt, sneaking it under the fabric just enough to drag his nails over the line where Kaku's throat and shoulder meet. "I would  _ suggest _ that you say my name, and forget the thought of using any of those ridiculous nicknames that you use with everyone else." Lucci’s fingers slide away from Kaku’s skin, leaving the skin with trails of warmth in their stead as Lucci hooks them around the collar of Kaku’s shirt, pulling it away from Kaku’s chest. A small gesture, a demand that Kaku does as Lucci wants and submits. 

But neither of them wants this to end so soon. Where would be the fun in letting this game die so early, when it was just getting to the good part?

Bright laughter floats like balloons from Kaku's lips as he lets Lucci’s intimidating aura roll off his shoulders with expert ease. He smiles wider at the way Lucci’s snarl grows at this nonchalant attitude. “Well, given that you’re only  _ suggestin’ _ that,” Kaku replies, unfazed by the way he can see Lucci’s jaw clench, “I think I’m just gonna ignore it and keep calling ya what I want,  _ kitty cat.” _

A sudden surge of movement from Kaku and the room quickly changes alignment before Lucci’s eyes. The stronger of the agents finds himself with his back pressed into the mattress and a pair of strong legs on either side of his hips, pinning him there as if he were a particularly rare specimen of insect on display in a glass case. The weight settled on him is careful, particular, but firm, unrelenting, and immovable. Laughable, how apt the saying is. Lucci, the immovable object, and Kaku, the unstoppable force. But that brings about the question ‘what will happen when the immovable object and unstoppable force meet?’

Hands still laced together with the same strength of three lengths of chain braided with each other, it’s now Kaku that pins Lucci’s hand down to the mattress. Kaku’s usual smile is mischievous, but the one that he wears now is almost wicked, a curve to his lips like the blade of a scythe. His hand makes a quick movement, sliding from the ridges of Lucci's muscles to place itself around the warm column of Lucci’s throat.

Even though Lucci could have easily thrown Kaku off otherwise, the hand around his throat brings any thought of doing such to a quick end. Lucci may be stronger, may be faster, may be deadlier, but Kaku currently has the upper hand. If Lucci were to move in any way, Kaku could tighten his hand around Lucci's throat with an amount of force and speed that even the most bloodthirsty of pythons would be jealous of. 

In the middle of an inhale, Lucci's breath suddenly catches in his throat. It circles around, forming what feels like a tornado in his windpipe that forces him to try not to cough and press his throat against Kaku's palm from the force of it. His eyes widen just a fraction from surprise as his body goes tense. He has to mentally suppress his instinct to fight, urging his muscles - tense with the want to escape from this hold - to not move recklessly and without thought.

Catlike eyes fix on the Kaku's as Lucci's frown shifts into a subtle smirk and his brows furrow with the want to compete against the other agent's strength. Lucci made Kaku this strong, his mind purrs darkly. Lucci is the reason Kaku is so ambitious and powerful and so very cunning. Lucci, who is usually the blade in any encounter he has, played the part of the whetstone with Kaku, testing his skill and making him stronger with each loss until they could trade off their roles of 'blade' and 'whetstone' with every challenge posed to each other. The older agent provided a contrast and an example to everything Kaku should be and wants to be - a comrade, a leader, a friend, and a rival all at once. But not an enemy. No, they had never seen the other agent as an enemy, even in their early years. They re opposites, yes, but only in the same way that both sides of the same coin are opposites.

"You think you can get away with doing this, Kaku? You think that you can simply get a hold on me and that will give you control of this situation?" Lucci asks, arrogance and snark pushing off his tongue like a bullet meant to bury itself in Kaku and throw him off his guard enough to give Lucci control. He pretends that there isn't a slight breathiness behind each word, both from the way the hand around his throat seems like a trap and because the sensuality of the situation wraps around him in a similar way to that clever, deadly hand. "Because I assure you, your 'skills in seduction' that  _ I  _ told  _ you _ that you possess do not guarantee an automatic victory in every situation you are in."

Kaku chuckles, the area between his thumb and forefinger ghosting over Lucci's adam's apple. "I'm very well aware of that, kitten," Kaku replies with that sly smirk. “But why would I have use for that set of skills right now?” He asks, mock-confused and mocking Lucci all at once. “I figured that you of all people should know that the tactics used to seduce someone  _ to _ the bedroom are different from the tactics that are used  _ in  _ the bedroom." Kaku chuckles as he uses his position to press his hips against Lucci’s, the pressure between their bodies increasing to match the tension of the situation.

The warmth and friction of Kaku grinding against his hips, the movement slow and dragging, sends warmth moving through Lucci’s body like smoke in a confined space, diluted still, yes, but still filling every corner of his body. It’s more difficult than Lucci wants it to be for his fingers to not move to grab at Kaku and make an ill-timed decision to take hold of the situation. However, Lucci is not nearly foolish enough to make such a move when Kaku - known for his speed and precision - has his hand at Lucci's throat. But oh how  _ badly _ Lucci wants to do so. “I am very aware of that fact, Kaku,” Lucci replies, voice as even and smooth as polished mahogany. “Though I fail to see how those will result in you ‘winning’ tonight.”

Again, Kaku’s laughter sounds in the air around, the gleam in his eyes like that of a bird about to swoop down on its prey. “I’m not sayin’ I _ will  _ win,” he replies with a nonchalant, matter-of-fact sort of calm that Lucci has always praised until it’s used against him. “I’m sayin' that if I win, then good for me. I'm every bit the casanova you said I am. If I lose, then I know what I need to improve on, 'n I have a-” Sharp, keen eyes run track the movements of Lucci’s face as Kaku’s thumb pushes against the underside of the stronger agent’s chin, “-new ‘sparring partner’ to help me practice.”

Lucci’s expression immediately grows sour, a harsh shade of solemn, as he pushes himself up onto his elbow, his other hand pushing against Kaku’s. His body goes tense, this time leaving him without the ability to control it as blood thrums against his veins. He doesn’t try to escape the hold around his neck - not yet, he’s no fool - but he moves himself to sit up, looking Kaku in the eye, his gaze unwavering and as serious as dark storm clouds on the ocean’s horizon. His heart beats like a raging drum, pushing heat against every inner inch of his body. “Kaku, I hope you are aware that I will not be just your ‘sparring partner.’ I do not take people to my bed without having greater ambitions for my relationship with them. I refuse to let this happen for a single night unless you’re ready for having  _ one _ ‘sparring partner.’”

The dark blue gaze that meets Lucci’s is every bit as serious, and Kaku’s smile, once so wicked and sharp, dulls itself into something softer, something more crooked and genuine and far less orchestrated than his fox-like smirk. “Well, I know  _ that, _ Lucci. I’ve known that for a long while,” Kaku responds evenly, not a hitch in his voice or a catch in his throat as he pushes back at Lucci’s hand, pinning it back to the mattress as his mind pins Lucci to that very moment. “I think I’d be a piss-poor agent if I couldn’t tell what kinda man you were after all this time as your  _ partner.” _ Kaku puts heavy emphasis on that last word. That word that is so familiar to the both of them, a term that has been applied to them as a pair for as long as either card to remember. Two syllables, the same as there are two of them. Strength and solidity and familiarity in every letter. A word both men felt a fondness towards.

“‘Partner,’” Lucci repeats as slow as the drawing of a blade, taking the word and letting it be painted by his own vocal chords. He likes the way it sounds in Kaku’s voice better than in his own, though he feels no reason to voice this fact. “Indeed, you have been my partner for so long that I doubt anyone can read me better than you. In that same line of thought, I am willing to take the risk of assuming that you are already fully aware of my feelings for you, and how strong they are." He fully allows the heavy intensity of Kaku's gaze to settle on and through him. He doesn't shy away from that unsettlingly knowing look, hides not his feelings or anything further from Kaku’s keen eyes. He finally turns his gaze to the metaphorical elephant in the room, acknowledging it and addressing it as it is.

Kaku blinks, a small hum of surprise passing between his lips as Lucci willingly brings up the subject that Kaku thought he’d have to pry from pursed lips. He nods a single time, a to-the-point movement as he watches Lucci’s facial features move in reaction to the shorter agent. “I know  _ very _ well what your feelings are, kitty cat-”

“-Don’t.” The word is sharp and cuts Kaku's voice off dead in the air, a sword formed by a voice. “Not when we’re talking about  _ this.”  _ Lucci, in a fast movement that Kaku can follow with his eyes but not with his actions - Kaku briefly wishes he was strong enough to have a chance of pushing the movement back - sits up and maneuvers the smaller agent against the bed frame. Again, the sound of pressure splintering wood cracks through the room like a firework in the dead of night. 

The force of the movement rattles Kaku's bones, shaking his entire body and causes his teeth to clench to cage in a hiss of pain. Being as well trained as Kaku has, he maintains his ominous hold on Lucci’s throat. That piercing, golden-eyed gaze is as open as the open chest cavity of someone on the receiving end of Lucci's claws. And, with how sharp Lucci's stare is, Kaku can feel himself being torn open in the same way. His heart squeezes before pounding a few beats like a bass drum. Kaku swallows around the the raging pulse in his throat before opening his mouth and-

And immediately forgetting the words on the tip of his tongue as he feels the vibration of Lucci's vocal chords beneath the thumb over the taller man's throat.

"Kaku," Lucci says, his voice a rumble that's a fond request disguised as an order,  _ "Say my name." _ His hand releases itself from Kaku's to join its opposite in resting on Kaku's shoulder. His tongue darts across his upper lip, the motion so quick it's as if it never happened. Their breaths mingle in an intimate dance as Lucci's eyes trace their way from Kaku's eyes to his soft, barely parted lips. Ever so subtly, Lucci leans forward, his head tilting almost subconsciously as his eyes follow every twitch of Kaku’s lips. "Say my name. Let me hear it,” Lucci rasps, not even caring about the hand that still rests in the prime position to crush his throat in a mere fraction of a second. 

But, despite Kaku's killer instincts being sharpened to a perfect, razor sharp edge, his fingers don't clamp down and land that fatal connection of windpipe against windpipe. His fingers remain perfectly still in place as Kaku allows the feeling and sound of Lucci's deep voice push the true meaning - and even more, the true  _ intention _ \- of those words into Kaku’s head. 

Soft isn’t the right word to describe Kaku’s smile, but affectionate is. His hand finally releases it’s hold on Lucci’s throat and his fingers skim over the column of Lucci’s neck as they make their way to caress Lucci’s face. He can feel the rhythm of Lucci’s pulse on the soft skin just before the sharp angle of his jaw obscures the steady thrum. “Alright, alright,” Kaku exaggeratedly concedes with a lengthy sigh. “Even  _ I _ know when it’s time to quit playin’ around and pullin’ on your leg. So let’s talk ‘bout love,” Kaku pauses, making sure the other man is looking him in the eye before grinning mischievously as he murmurs a teasingly sensual,  _ “Lu-cci.” _

The low, pleased hum that Lucci lets out in response to the sound of his own name from the Kaku’s tongue makes the smaller agent grin. He brings his hand to grip Lucci’s chin in his palm, swiping his thumb over the sienna of Lucci’s lower lip. An incredulous chuckle pushes its way up from Kaku’s chest as Lucci, seemingly on instinct, darts his tongue over the rough pad of the digit. “Say it again,” Lucci growls, but the excited and reckless glint in his eyes and the smile pulling at his lips tells Kaku that there’s no danger coming for him, though Kaku knows that fact very well and has known it for a long while. It's even more obvious at the sight of the growing erection that's beginning to tent Lucci's pants.

So, feeling no fear even as Lucci’s deadly hands move to deftly pull each button from its allotted spot on the other side of fabric, Kaku croons again. “Such a pretty name,  _ Lu-cci,”  _ Kaku laughs, just on the verge of breathless as his own hands begin to mirror the other man’s actions on Lucci’s shirt. Patience is a candle with a quick flame, Kaku notes with amusement, when it comes to Lucci. 

"So eager to get me outta my clothes. And here I thought we were gonna talk about our feelings 'n stuff?" Kaku teases, accepting the title of 'hypocrite' so long as he gets to hear more of those borderline animalistic sounds Lucci keeps making. 

Lucci's eyes move up to Kaku's own, and the amount of molten desire in the gold irises nearly steals Kaku's breath from his very lungs. “What is there to talk about? We have known of each other’s feelings for years now. Are you truly going to deny your own attractions? Say that this is somehow wrong and that we should stop?" Still, Lucci's hands pause in their movements, though the edge of his thumbnail impatiently traces the curve of the glossy button. He watches Kaku attentively, his entire focus on the man in front of him, ever the picture of a carnivorous feline.

Both the sight and the statements draw a laugh from Kaku. “Oh, I know damn well the difference between right and _ ‘somehow wrong,’ _ Lucci,” Kaku replies, his voice growing molasses-thick with lust and want for his partner - that word, that lovely word. “Both of us live a life correctin' wrongs and makin' things right. We serve justice, hell, we  _ are _ justice.” Kaku’s hands move to undo the last button on Lucci’s shirt, the pale fabric parting and giving way to tan skin as he says, “This is no wrongdoin’, Lucci. This is _ right,  _ ‘n I’ll never deny what’s right.” Kaku’s hands move to push the stiff fabric aside, working it over the muscles of Lucci’s shoulders and down his arms until Lucci moves his arms to allow the fabric to fall away like shredded skin.

Devilish lips, so used to their bewitchingly stoic frown, still look handsome as they pull into a rare, subtle smile to match his partner’s grin as Lucci’s hands move back to the buttons, undoing the final hold before they rest on Kaku’s waist. “You always were the better talker of the two of us, despite your ridiculous way of speaking,” Lucci murmurs as he leans forward, tilting his head just so as his eyes seem to linger over each inch of Kaku’s skin, moving from eyes to nose to cheeks to lips before back to the start. 

“Oh, is that so?” Kaku replies as warm, rough hands begin to pull at him with all the gentle strength of the tide. He knows that this is the first time they’ve done anything like this, can feel the electric shocks of fresh excitement that race along his vertebrae and ring in his skull, but every move and word already feels so familiar. “Then maybe, if I've got such a 'ridiculous' way of talking” Kaku whispers into the air between them - warm then hot, nearly blistering against their skin - before he leans forward, a grin on his lips as they hover over Lucci’s, daring him to make a move. “Ya should shut me up, hm?” He moves hands to pull off his own shirt, letting it fall to the ground and crumple like a decaying lily petal.

Lucci hums appreciatively as his hands slide down to Kaku’s hips, finding them a perfect fit in his palms and letting his fingers press into freckled skin. “I never said I  _ dislike _ your voice or the way you sound.” Warm skin slides against warm skin as Lucci’s fingers push under the snug waistband of Kaku’s pants. They slide towards the front of the material, knuckles brushing against the muscle of Kaku’s lower abdomen as Lucci slides his thumb over the metal button before slipping it out of its stitched slot, making quick work of sliding the zipper down. Kaku's breathing stutters, a sigh released like a butterfly in shaky winds, and the sound makes the molten, churning heat between his legs growing into an overwhelming boil. “In fact, I rather like hearing you,” Lucci states plainly, the edges of warmth creeping into his voice when he brushes his fingertips over the strained bulge in Kaku's undergarments.

Kaku's lips part in a soundless moan before pulling into a smile. His hands wander back up to Lucci's shoulders, moving over them with a familiarity that makes the other man lean forward into the touch. The pleased reaction makes Kaku laugh, the sound a breathless musical note.  _ “Rob Lucci  _ likes hearin’ someone’s voice?” Kaku replies, mock surprise and humor creating a warm fondness in his tone. His hands, curious creatures they are, trail up to flit over Lucci’s cheeks before making a home tangled within dark curls. “‘N here I thought you found unnecessary talkin’ ‘annoying.”

A slight tug, a beckon, brings Lucci closer, a low, pleased noise on his lips as well as his fox-like smile. “I make an exception when it comes to you,” he says lowly, as if the words were a secret in a crowded room, though in truth, it was a secret in an empty room with no one around to hear. He will deny the flush that the words bring to his cheeks, but he can tell by “I trust that you will do the same for me in regards to nicknames?” The internal flame that is Lucci’s desire is stoked by the way Kaku’s body twitches and his hips push up into the rough of the larger agent’s callouses. A low groan comes from deep in his chest as he feels Kaku’s hips brush against his own. 

A low exhale of a chuckle bubbles like champagne from Kaku’s lips, adoration in his amusement. “I s’pose I’d be fine with that.” His hands brace against the back of Lucci’s head, the tips of his fingers barely overlapping as he adds, “But just for you,  _ Lu-cci.” _

In the next moment, Lucci surges forward, Kaku easily catching him in the kiss and returning it with as much fervor. It's all heat and seeking, wanting and having as they fit their lips against each other's with a precision gained from years of watching the other's mouth move and thinking of how each syllable and sound would -  _ could _ \- feel against their skin. For as collected as they've managed to be all night, the way they fall apart and the way their bodies finally are pulled together is easy, possibly the easiest thing they’ve ever done. Every movement of their hands is as natural as a breezing dancing with the branches of a willow tree. Each move of leg against leg is as intrinsic as the tide clinging to the shore. And, as inevitable as the sun greeting the sky, cloud-soft lips part so the heat of tongues can be shared between them.

Lucci kisses as if he can taste perfection like ambrosia on Kaku’s tongue, and if he can only sample enough of it, he’ll find the answer to a question he didn't know he hadn't yet answered. His hands are tight on Kaku’s hips, holding him in place while pulling him closer in the same moment. Or is it Lucci who was moving closer? Either way, Kaku finds himself more than happy to let his tongue move against Lucci’s, using the position of his hands to guide the other agent’s movements. Kaku’s fingers, rough and calloused, scratch over Lucci’s scalp as he gently, but  _ firmly,  _ tilts Lucci’s head slightly so the other agent can run his tongue over those deliciously sharp canines. 

Kaku’s hands, Lucci realizes as he readily allows each miniscule adjustment, are just as powerful against Lucci as they are against any enemy. The rough pads of Kaku’s thumbs brush the spot just under the stronger agent’s ear, drawing a low rumble from Lucci as his tongue sweeps across Kaku’s. It’s hard not to laugh into the kiss at the sound that could very well be a purr, but Kaku manages to settle the urge down into smiling against Lucci’s mouth. 

The feeling of the amused smile against his lips tempts Lucci into nipping at Kaku’s lip, a quick movement just sharp enough to spark a gasp from the other agent. Lucci grins as he pulls back from the kiss, licking away the saliva that covers his lips like morning dew. Kaku’s smile returns as he meets Lucci’s fire-heated gaze and says, “Now how ‘bout we get a bit more intimate, huh? ‘Cause as fun as this is right now,” Kaku’s hands slip away from Lucci’s mussed hair, reaching down between their bodies to roughly grope Lucci’s cock through his pants, feeling the way the thick length twitches heartily against his palms, “I’d really,  _ really _ like to feel you in me as soon as possible.” Bold as ever, Kaku begins to work Lucci’s slacks undone, making quick work of the belt before carelessly tossing it to the ground to work on the button and zipper.

A low groan meets Kaku’s actions and Lucci surges forward to crash their lips together in a heated, messy kiss that Lucci begins to trail over Kaku’s jaw. “I couldn’t agree more with that sentiment,” he mutters against the freckles on Kaku’s cheek. “I feel we’ve both waited long enough for this opportunity, and I’m unwilling to leave you in such a stating of wanting,” he adds, a dry humor type of tease that makes heat bloom in Kaku’s cheeks and ears. Lucci presses a searing kiss to the soft spot just under the angle of Kaku’s jawbone before letting his teeth rest on the skin, just barely dimpling them with the pearly, sharp edges.

A tremble runs down Kaku’s spin as he releases a shaky breath. “If you’re so ‘unwillin’ to leave me in a state of wanting,' then ya should quit teasin’ me ‘n just bite me already," Kaku replies, breathlessly excited at the prospect ofof  _ finally _ having Lucci’s marks all over him, and having his own all over Lucci. “Unless,” he says cheekily, his hand sneaking under the stoic agent’s underwear, fingers moving through the trail of dark, sparse dark hair that leads down, down, _ down, _ “Ya don’t intend on keepin’ that promise?” 

Kaku’s fingers wrap around the thick base of Lucci’s cock, feeling heat pulsing against his skin at the touch as he slowly begins to stroke towards the reddened tip. His other hand moves to pull Lucci’s clothes down to his upper thighs, just enough so he can watch his own actions. He can see the muscles of Lucci’s hips and thighs tense as Kaku’s thumb traces under the ridge of the swollen head. The way Lucci’s body reacts to the touch is addictive, and Kaku finds himself hooked on every reaction as he rubs his palm over the tip, wiping away the pearl of precum that beads up at the slit.

Pushing his hips up into Kaku’s touch, a deep groan is pulled from the oh-so-stoic agent. His skin feels like he’s spent the day in a blizzard only to have stumbled upon a fire that sends shockwaves throughout his body. His breathing is shallow, he can hear it as well as he can hear Kaku’s excited breaths. The feeling of Kaku’s hands on his body is enough to send Lucci’s thoughts spiraling until he can think of nothing but the man before him. He’s thought of Kaku’s touch before, a fact he can’t deny to himself or, if asked, to Kaku. He’s thought of those hands, those eyes, that mouth, those words,  _ that word- _

“Lucci-”

_ “-Kaku,”  _ Lucci cuts the other agent off with another heated kiss, sealing their lips together with ease as his own hands reach towards Kaku’s pants, which already sit low on his hips. His fingers curl around the fabric, pulling on it with a subtle but impatient tug that has both of them sitting up so they can work together to tug Kaku’s pants down to his knees. For the most part, it works, though their progress quickly comes to a halt when the bend of Kaku’s legs creates an impasse.

Lucci continues to try and work the now offending garment off Kaku’s legs, an annoyed furrow of his brows forming when Kaku pulls back with a fond chuckle. Kaku tries to swat Lucci’s hands away, but the stronger agent holds fast, his expression growing annoyed as he glowers up at Kaku, who only smiles in return. “These are in the way,” he states plainly, willing himself not to look down so he doesn’t get distracted by Kaku’s body - the body of the man he wants to feel and mark and hold and  _ more _ \- just yet. “Take them off.”

Again, sunshine laughter meets Lucci’s statement. “I know, I know. Jus’ let go of me for a second, and I’ll take ‘em off and grab some lube so we get to knockin’ boots.” Kaku winks, though his usual cheery playfulness is undercut by the poppy red blush that covers his cheeks, ears, and chest like a flower field, as well as by the beads of sweat that run down his neck and the needy length that juts shamelessly from between his legs. 

Reluctantly, Lucci’s hands move away from Kaku’s body, twitching with the want to hold onto Kaku again. He’s just gotten to the point where he can touch Kaku like this, and to let him go, even for a moment, makes him feel impatient and restless. As Kaku moves off the bed, stepping out of his pants as he walks to his dresser to grab the lubricant, Lucci follows in the movement, moving to sit on the edge of the bed so he can strip himself of his own slacks while he waits for Kaku to find what he’s looking for. He pulls a deep breath in before letting it back out slowly, the absence of Kaku’s body allowing him to feel the way electricity seems to jump from nerve ending to nerve ending, lighting exchanged between clouds during a storm. 

Years upon years of emotions that hadn’t been spoken aloud or directly confronted are now not just out in the open, but settled and accepted with ease. It's not as if Lucci had expected Kaku to deny what is so obvious between them, but there is a certain sense of euphoric fulfillment at having all the unspoken emotions finally being able to break the cursed, invisible boundary that lays on the border between 'partners' and  _ 'partners.' _

And now, here they are, fully naked in Kaku's bedroom, Lucci waiting on the bed to pull Kaku back into his arms and claim both of them as the other's.

"Ah, here it is!" Kaku announces with a grin as he pushes the drawer shut, holding the bottle up for Lucci to see. "Catch!" He tosses it over to the other agent, who catches it with ease as Kaku pads back towards the bed, towards Lucci. The bottle is half empty, and Lucci will deny ever feeling a pang of jealousy over Kaku's  **hands,** of all things.

As Kaku comes to stand in front of him, almost knee to knee - Lucci makes the mistake of letting his eyes wander down. Lets them explore the jut of Kaku's collarbones and the strong contours of his chest and follows the trails of long since healed scars that mark Kaku's arms and stomach to the defined muscle of his abdomen. Lucci sees, up close and in full for the first time, Kaku's entire body. Made of many lessons and fights and loses and wins, created from strength learned from weakness, persistence through difficulty, and determination built by defiance. Kaku has a bloody battlefield for a body, and Lucci can see the victory flags in his eyes. Try, try again, is the very essence of Kaku's spirit, and it brings a proud curve to Lucci's lips

Similar, but also completely the opposite, Kaku finds Lucci's body. No scars, except for the one on his back. A quick learner, Lucci has never needed to be told anything once. Most times, Kaku knows, he doesn't even need to be told anything  _ once.  _ He needs only turn his sharp eyes upon something and find everything he needs to know. He's built strong, muscles that he can use with more accuracy and lethality than weapons of metal laid upon bones strong as stone. His body is not the gory battlegrounds Kaku's is; he is instead an execution platform, leaving no escape for those that the battlefield has decided were damned. Finality and decision are a person, one that sits in Kaku's bed, a bottle of lube in hand and Kaku's heart in the other.

Lucci can't help it; he acts without thinking. He drops the lube onto the mattress before his hands, beasts of their own minds and wants, hold tight to the back of Kaku’s thighs, pulling the other agent between his legs. Stong fingers grip tight enough to leave craters under their weight as he feels the warmth and strength of Kaku's thighs. A quiet breath falls past his lips, the word ‘perfect’ carried on it like a leaf on a late autumn breeze before Lucci leans forward, pressing his teeth to the arch of Kaku's hipbone before letting them sink in. 

Kaku's eyes go wide as he feels a harsh sting bloom from his hip, the initial wave of discomfort quickly joined by a wicked pleasure that pulls a moan from the shorter man. His hands scramble to hold onto Lucci's shoulders, panting as he looks down to find Lucci lapping up the blood as if he were savoring it; slowly, purposefully. His hands greedily squeeze Kaku's thighs, groping them hungrily as he cleans the red mess he's drawn. Fascination keeps Kaku's eyes locked on Lucci as the older agent pulls away to inspect his work, one of his hands drifting away from Kaku's thigh so he can press his fingers into the center of the reddened bite mark. A smile grows on his lips as he hears a broken swear from Kaku's lips and sees his cock twitch at the sensation.

The efforts Kaku makes to regain his breathing are all in vain as he feels a warm hand wrap around the base of his cock. He moans when he feels Lucci's hand start moving, just a bit too tight and a bit too slow as Lucci takes a few more nips at Kaku's hip and side. His teeth leave marks that will bloom like flowers under the moonlight, and Kaku looks forward to seeing their colored petals in the morning light.

"C'mon, Lucci. Thought us wanted to… Hah… To get down to it?" It's hard for Kaku to sound breathless as Lucci's lips begin a slow path towards Kaku's dick. Each second brings another searing kiss that sends a shiver up Kaku’s spine and into his skull. 'You've got too smart of a mouth,' Kaku always told Lucci. 'Accuracy is lethal,' Kaku thinks now. He tries to steady himself, putting a hand against Lucci's shoulder. "N-Now you're just breakin' that promise we-"

"We will get to in a moment," Lucci replies lowly, moving back to look Kaku in the eye before he rubs the flat of his tongue over the head of Kaku's cock. Earthy and salty and clean; everything Lucci expects him to be. A rough sign tumbles past his lips before his tongue makes another pass over the swollen tip, reveling less in the taste and more in the way he can feel Kaku twitch. Craving more of Kaku’s reactions, Lucci takes his member into his mouth. The weight of it presses his tongue down, saliva rushing up around the muscle and coating Kaku’s cock. It’s not too unfamiliar a feeling - Lucci has performed similar acts before - but there’s a certain pleasure in being able to perform these actions on the man on the receiving end of Lucci’s fond thoughts and unspeakable wants.

Slowly, so slow that Kaku swears the world stops around them, Lucci begins to move his head down, taking his partner’s cock deeper into the wet velvet of his mouth. “Shit,  _ shit, _ Lucci,” Kaku mumbles, hands instinctively moving to grasp tight at Lucci’s wild hair as that skilled mouth continues to steadily envelop him. His fingers twitch, spasming against Lucci’s head as Kaku tries to decide between his body’s want to beg for more and his mind’s craving for deeper contact. Thankfully, even the mere thought of feeling Lucci - his power and strength and size pushing into him as the powerful agent pants and growls against Kaku’s neck before biting down and rasping out a gravelly  _ ‘mine, only mine’ _ \- has Kaku’s body readily agreeing with his mind.

“L-Lucci,” Kaku gently tugs at Lucci’s hair, the softness of the action more from the slight tremble that Lucci’s wonderful mouth has caused to wrack through his body. “Hn- Hey, Lucci. Save this f - fuh - for the mornin’, yeah? I’d be happy to return the favor then, too.” Kaku stifles a moan as Lucci’s tongue presses up against the underside of his cock and his nose meets Kaku’s pelvis. Lucci begins to Bob his His head falls forward, a bead of sweat running from temple to jaw as he finally gets a good enough grip on Lucci’s hair that he can force the other man to look up at him. Gold eyes with blown pupils don’t shy away as Lucci clearly savors the taste and feeling of Kaku in his mouth. Kaku swallows around the saliva that wells up in his mouth at the mouthwateringly beautiful sight. “Lucci,” he says softly, his voice a fond whisper that catches Lucci’s attention as Kaku skims his fingernails over Lucci’s scalp. “C’mon, now. I’m already givin’ ya what you asked for,  _ Lucci,” _ Kaku says pointedly, though his lips are still pulled into a loving grin and the bright red flush proudly is painted across his cheekbones and nose. “Can’t ya help me out a bit and, y’know, help me consummate our relationship?”

Lucci’s eyes flash with molten desire like melted copper as he slowly pulls back, licking over Kaku’s tip one last time before leering up at the shorter agent with a devious grin. “‘Consummate our relationship?’” he echoes with a hint of teasing amusement. “Is that truly the phrase you would like to use in this situation?” Despite his words, Lucci moves his legs between Kaku’s before using his grip on the other man’s thighs to pull Kaku into his lap, strong thighs bracketing his hips as Kaku’s face comes significantly closer to his own.

Kaku, still flushed and breathing like Lucci reached into his lungs and caught it in his hand, chuckles as he cocks at Lucci’s words. His hands move between their bodies, trailing down Lucci’s chest and feeling the way goosebumps rise under his touch. “I mean, would ya prefer I call it ‘hanky panky’ or ‘bumping uglies?’ Because I can, if that’s what you’re into,” Kaku asks, though the words are more of a playful threat than anything else. Despite his playful, almost casual nonchalance, he can feel the burning heat of Lucci's erection against his inner thigh and Kaku desperately wants to feel it a bit farther back. But for now, he settles for brushing his fingers over the tip, leisurely rubbing the precum over heated skin, humming softly when he hears a pleased rumble from the taller man's throat. 

A huff of not quite laughter pushes itself out of Lucci's chest as he reaches for the bottle of lubricant next to him. "I would  _ not _ prefer either of those terms," he replies, a bit of breathiness to his words as his eyes follow the movement of Kaku's hand wrapping around his dick. He breathes out a low sound as Kaku begins a slow, steady stroke towards the head before moving his hand back down once again. "Would you be too averse to simply calling this ‘making love’, or must you call it something ridiculous?” He opens the bottle’s cap, the soft sound drawing Kaku’s attention. All it takes is a quick shared look before Kaku’s hand pauses around the base, giving Lucci just enough time to pour some of the slick fluid onto his own member. An exhale passes through Lucci’s teeth in place of a quiet swear as the cool temperature of the lube sends shockwaves over his heated skin.

“I’m not opposed to that at all,” Kaku replies, smiling up at Lucci before the both lean in and let their lips meet in a slow kiss that draws their bodies even closer. Slowly, a comfortable ease in their movements, their tongues brush against each other and skim over their teeth. One hand on Lucci’s shoulder, Kaku begins to move the other hand up and down on Lucci’s dick again. The hand on Kaku’s thigh grips incredibly tight as Lucci’s hips instinctively roll up into Kaku’s touch. A low sound is pressed into their kiss, and Kaku feels a surge of giddy satisfaction push at the walls of his heart. He’s thought many times about how Lucci would be in bed, how he would behave with his partner, and Kaku is pleased to say that Lucci is living up to and exceeding every expectation. Of course, Kaku fully intends to see this to the end, but he has a feeling he will not be disappointed by any means.

The lube means that Kaku’s movements are smoother, easier, the pace one that grows faster in the heat of the moment without either agent truly thinking about it. However, Lucci’s body certainly notices, his hips moving in time with Kaku’s hand as his own hand on the smaller agent’s leg tries to pull him closer. 

And closer, and closer, and closer they move. Until their chests are pressed flush together and Kaku’s cock smears precum over Lucci’s stomach and they are too close to continue kissing without becoming sore from an uncomfortable angle. But even as they have to break apart, Kaku ducks his head under Lucci’s jaw, mouthing wetly at his neck between soft whines and breathy exhales. “Lucci,” Kaku croons as he tightens his grip on Lucci’s thick arousal just a little more, just enough that he can hear Lucci’s already wrecked breathing stutter over a moan. “Lucci, ya gonna open me up with your finger ‘n get me ready for your cock, or are ya gonna hand me the lube ‘n make me do it myself?” he asks, a cheeky grin on his lips as he nips at the area where he can feel the wild thrum of Lucci’s pulse. As Lucci had told him earlier, Kaku certainly has a way with words. And, judging by the reaction he gets, he’s certainly found the right ones for this situation.

Lucci’s body jerks into Kaku’s touch at the vulgar phrasing, and half a second later, Kaku feels the hand on his thigh leave and hears the sound of the lube opening again before it’s closed and tossed to the other side of the bed, just within arms reach. Both of Lucci’s hands are behind Kaku’s back, out of his line of sight, but it’s certainly not hard to guess that Lucci is spreading the lubricant over his fingers. “Of course I’ll do it. You already know the answer to that question.” Lucci states plainly, though his voice is rough with want rather than annoyance. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Oh, I  _ know _ ya will.” Kaku’s impish grin grows before it drops open in a soundless gasp, eyes going wide as he feels one of those rough, warm-hot hands grab at his ass. 

Lucci gropes the soft but firm muscle in his palm, squeezing it and feeling the way the sensation makes Kaku tremble for a moment, his steady strokes stuttering before stabilizing. He repeats the motion, smiling at the way Kaku pushes his hips back into his touch. “As you should. You’re intelligent, and I trust you to know that I’ll gladly push my fingers into you and fuck you with them until you beg for more.” Kaku may have a way with words, but as Kaku is so fond of telling Lucci, the older agent has quite the clever mouth on him, too.

The words make Kaku hum before the sound is choked by a gasp as he feels Lucci spread him open, exposing him in a delicious way that makes his toes curl and legs squeeze around Lucci’s own. “Sh-it, Lucci. K-Keep talkin’ like that, would ya?” Kaku requests before lapping over one of the faint bitemarks he’s lovingly tending to at the base of Lucci’s throat. Just as he goes in to kiss at Lucci’s nape, he feels the wet touch of Lucci’s slick finger over his hole and it distracts him. He bites down on the thick of the muscle, feeling it tense under the sudden pain, but the way Lucci’s hips give a particularly sharp jerk up into Kaku’s wet grip suggests that Lucci doesn’t mind the sensation. On the contrary, even. Kaku files the fact away for later as he lazily kisses over the mark, a wordless ‘apology’ that he knows comes across as not sorry at all because he isn’t.

A scoff meets Kaku’s request as Lucci manages to control his hips once more. “Mmn… You simply like to hear me talk, don’t you?” he asks, the words followed by a grunt as Kaku bites at him again, a bit shallower than the last but still enough to make Lucci’s being quake at his core. “And here  _ you _ are supposed to be the talkative one between the two of us. Not to mention that the reason we’re finally doing this is because you’ve finally started using my name again.” Tracing the tip of his finger over Kaku’s entrance, Lucci feels the other agent take a deep breath as Kaku convinces his muscles to relax. Good. While Lucci and Kaku love their spars and fights and bruises and bites, being unable to walk is something neither would find particularly enjoyable.

“And I  _ have _ been sayin’ your name,” Kaku protests, pausing his ministrations on Lucci’s neck for just a moment as he feels Lucci’s finger press against his entrance. It doesn’t hurt as he feels the tip carefully push inside him, and though it is uncomfortable at the moment, Kaku knows that once he adjusts, it’ll be a much more pleasurable feeling. “So why-” Kaku’s words are cut off by a soft grunt as he feels the broad finger finally pushing past his entrance so it can rub against his walls. His sentence comes to a true halt as he tries to hold still and focus on the small, already growing spark of pleasure rather than try to shift around. He knows that patience will bring him more pleasure in the long run, but admittedly, after years of dreaming of this scene, he’s a bit impatient. Can anyone truly blame him? But he knows what’s good for him and keeps still. He takes a deep breath before asking, “So why do you think you get to play the ‘quiet and collected’ guy?”

“Collected?” Lucci repeats with a scoff, gravelly and breathless, a voice like a strong drink after a long day. “I am all but fucking your hand like an animal after having confessed my love for you after you simply said my  _ name.”  _ He turns his gaze up to Kaku, and it would probably be hard for anyone else to see, but his cheeks are just a bit pink and his eyebrows aren’t as furrowed as usual and the look in his eyes…. Kaku feels dizzy with the intensity of it. “I am far from  _ ‘collected.’ _ Kaku, I want you so desperately that right now, I can’t think of anything beyond this moment, and I am somehow completely fine with that.”

Kaku swallows around the feelings that threaten to choke him, but a smile still flowers on his lips. “Now was that so hard?” He can hear the way the tease falls flat because of honeysuckle sweetness in his voice, but he can’t bring himself to care as he leans back in to continue marking up Lucci’s throat and shoulders with his mouth.

Lucci continues to slowly work his finger inside Kaku’s tight heat as he shoots back an equally affectionate, “I never said it would be. In fact, it was quite easy. Hah-” His entire upper body is going to be stained with Kaku’s bruises for days, even longer for the bitemarks. The thought makes Lucci smile, though his smile breaks when a low groan is drawn from Kaku’s thumb rubbing circles over the head of his cock, occasionally moving over the leaking slit and teasing it.

“I know, I just like to tease ya,” Kaku replies with a grin, his hand on Lucci’s shoulder squeezing tight as he feels Lucci’s finger move in further, pressing Kaku open. It’s hard not to focus on the growing pleasure that’s growing like a rose bush, rooting itself around Kaku’s lower body before growing enough to wrap itself around every part of his insider. He tries to keep his mind clear by focusing on Lucci’s cock and the way his own hand moves around it, but it’s still no easy task.

An exhale of laughter meets Kaku’s words as Lucci’s knuckle finally presses against the entrance. “I’m very aware of th-  _ Ah-” _ Lucci trails off, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as Kaku's teeth find an area he's already bitten as his hand squeezes softly around Lucci's tip. The sensation sends a wave of heat first through Lucci's body, followed quickly by his mind as he begins to withdraw his finger before slowly pushing it back in. "Is this more of your 'teasing?'" Lucci rasps as he feels Kaku's body squeezing around his finger. He can't deny that the way Kaku seems to be trying to pull him in deeper delights him on a primal level, and he vaguely thinks about how next time they pull each other into bed, Lucci wants to watch as he slowly pushes into that deliciously tight heat.

Having adjusted fully to the press of Lucci’s digit against his insides, Kaku feels all the awkward discomfort begin to slip away like a cloud moves out of the way to reveal the sun. The feeling of something rubbing against his inner walls has Kaku’s head spinning with so much pleasure that he has to rest his forehead on Lucci’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Lucci’s finger moving in and out of him, convincing his body to relax and allow itself to be worked open. “Co-uld be-” The word is drawn out as he feels Lucci crook his finger, the feeling making Kaku forget the words that are on the tip of his tongue. In their place, a rough keen tangles in his vocal chords before tumbling out of his lips as Kaku’s strokes stutter on every change of direction, a testament to his body’s fall into desire. 

Lucci pulls his finger out before pushing it back in again, setting a faster pace as he feels Kaku’s body relax around him, Kaku’s hips beginning to push back into each thrust. The noises that the shorter man is making are animalistic and raw, beautiful in Lucci’s ears; he’s already addicted. He can feel the way that Kaku’s legs begin to tremble and his hand begins to grow uneven as his cock spills precum onto Lucci’s abdomen. This, Lucci knows, he could get very used to enjoying for the rest of his life.

Patience is a virtue, and though Kaku knows this, he doesn’t find himself feeling very ‘virtuous’ as he’s fingered by his fellow agent, who he also happens to be jerking off. But, as he feels his body finally beginning to crave more, he applauds himself for his own willpower. The wait was definitely a good idea, he acknowledges through the lust-fog that clouds his mind, though he always hates the wait. “Gimme ‘nother,” he pants, picking his head up so he can look at Lucci with half-lidded eyes and a beautifully crooked grin that screams of reckless excitement and wild love. His tongue darts across his lip, wetting the skin before he darts forward with his infamous speed to steal Lucci into another kiss.

It should make Lucci laugh, but it just makes him grow warm at the fact he’s the only one that can match Kaku’s speed enough to meet his kiss with ease. He matches the amount of force, the angle, and the rhythm, all because he knows Kaku, knows him better than he could ever know anyone else. The thought makes Lucci grin as his tongue delves into Kaku’s mouth and he slowly pushes the combined thickness of two fingers into Kaku’s slick entrance.

The new sensation makes Kaku’s back arch as he teasingly nips at Lucci’s tongue. A shaky sound falls from his mouth into their kiss as he tries to focus on the slow up… down… up of his hand around Lucci’s dick. As Lucci’s fingers carefully push into Kaku’s body, it becomes clear to both of them that it’s so much easier to just let their desires take over and let their instincts guide their actions.

The second finger moves in more easily than the first, the aid of lube and prior prep making the initial push pleasurable enough to have Kaku’s toes curling as he breaks away from the kiss, saliva coating his lips like a sugared glaze. He watches the way Lucci’s cock reacts to each movement of his partner’s hand with vulgar fascination for a few moments before diving back in for another kiss, this one messier than the last.

Lucci thinks to himself that if hearing the noises Kaku makes is wonderful, feeling them in every kiss is another type of enjoyable that he takes joy in. As he begins to shallowly thrust both fingers inside of Kaku, purposefully pressing his fingertips against the sensitive tissue of his walls, he can’t help the small snap of his hips into Kaku’s fist. Slick and warm, Lucci moans with the knowledge that soon, both of them will feel this same euphoria tenfold. His other hand is gripping Kaku’s ass so tight that bruises are already forming, but he can feel the shiver that courses through Kaku’s body every time Lucci gropes him and knows that the slight pain is only spurring the other man on.

The slow, careful pace Lucci and Kaku have set is quickly changing, evolving into something quicker, messier, and altogether more  _ lewd _ as their bodies try to grind together through every press and push and kiss and moan. Lucci's fingers press into Kaku a bit rougher with every burying of them back into Kaku's welcoming heat. Kaku messily pulls and nips at Lucci's lower lip with his teeth as he cants his hips back to meet every jerk and push of Lucci's hand.

Their kiss is broken, saliva slipping from the corners of their mouths at the sudden lack of contact, when Lucci curls his fingers. “Hn, Lu-Lucci,” Kaku grunts, the sound warping into a garbled moan as Lucci’s fingers press into the spot just below his prostate. “Fuck, c’mon, keep going.” His words are babbles, not coherent thoughts but desperate wants. “More, gimme more, need-! Ah!”

Thankfully, Lucci already knows what Kaku wants. He gives a few more thrusts of his fingers before adding a third digit, his hips rocking up into Kaku’s touch as he feels them getting closer. “God, Kaku,” he pants, knowing that his own voice is wrecked and uncaring of that fact. “Ngh! You’re going to feel so good around me, Kaku. I’ve - hah - waited _ so fucking long  _ for this-” Fast and hard, enough to make the smaller agent jerk forward each time Lucci’s fingers delve back into his insides. The pace is brutal, and both men live off of it. He pushes his fingers in deep, grinning when he hears Kaku let out a loud sob, his body going rigid and trembling. “There?”

_ “There-!” _ Kaku agrees as he messily rubs his hand, slick with lube and precum, over Lucci’s dick. Sparks of pleasure turn to flames as Kaku’s rough fingers keep thrusting into that spot that makes Kaku’s world go hot with euphoria. “Shit,  _ shit, _ Lucci, please-! Hgh! More, Lucci,  _ Lucci!” _ He pleads, Lucci’s name, the first letter in his lust-filled mind’s alphabet. “Fuck, I’m ready, just fuck me!”

It takes no further persuasion than Kaku’s words and the squeeze of his body around Lucci’s fingers. The taller agent quickly removes his fingers, reaching for the bottle of lube in the same moment. Kaku’s lips attach themselves to the side of Lucci’s throat again, messily kissing at all of the bruises he left prior as Lucci pours more lubricant onto his cock. Kaku gladly slicks it over the heated skin, more than happy to feel the ridges and contours of Lucci’s arousal under his fingers for just a moment longer. However, his patience soon dwindles and he stops stroking, keeping his hand around the base of Lucci’s cock as Lucci’s hands get a good grip on Kaku’s muscled thighs.

“Ready?” Lucci asks breathlessly, even as he leans back just enough for Kaku to line Lucci’s member up with his slick hole. The way he leans back puts a slight strain on his abdomen, making his muscles tense, but he truly doesn’t care. The minor discomfort it causes is nothing compared to the pleasure that sings throughout his entire being from having Kaku all to himself, and having himself all to Kaku. The thought nearly makes him purr out of sheer satisfaction, but he decides he'll save that for later. He feels the heat of Kaku’s entrance against the tip of his cock and it makes the air leave his lungs all at once.

Kaku gives him a smile, soft as rain but bright as stars, as he nods and says, “Have been for a while, Lucci.” Their eyes both say the words they're thinking;  _ 'Finally, at long last.'  _ Then, with one last quick kiss, he begins to sink down on Lucci’s cock.

Two moans float into the air at the same time as Lucci’s hands hold tight to Kaku’s thighs, making sure that the smaller agent’s legs don’t give out and force him down too fast. Kaku’s hands both move to Lucci’s shoulders to steady himself as he continues to take in more and more of Lucci’s girthy cock. It takes a moment for it to work it’s full thickness past the tight ring of muscle, but once it finally does, Kaku hiccups over his moans and finds it much easier to take the rest in. 

It’s a few moments before Kaku is fully seated in Lucci’s lap, his ass pressed against his partner’s hips, and both men are breathing hard as they finally feel their bodies connect. A shiver runs up Kaku's spine as he feels Lucci's cock stretching him open, filling him up and making his nerves sing with pleasure. The feeling is only enhanced by the way Lucci's hands possessively grab at his thighs, scratching them up and bruising them. The marks feeling heavenly, and Kaku wants to share the feeling with Lucci. His hands reach back, slipping away from Lucci's shoulders before trailing down his back like summer rain, soft and gentle and warm. Then he lets his nails dig into Lucci's skin before dragging the red lines up onto Lucci's shoulder blades, relishing in the low growl in draws from Lucci.

The soft-harsh of Kaku's scratches make Lucci internally preen himself; it feels so damn  _ good _ to have Kaku mark him up like this. "You feel perfect around me,  _ Kaku," _ Lucci comments, his tongue curling around around the other man's name as if he's exhaling a lungful of smoke. It's an intoxicating taste, the sharp syllables on his tongue. Lucci greatly enjoys the way feels on his tongue and in his cheeks, always has, and if the sudden jerk of snug hips against his own means anything, so does Kaku.

"You have such a pretty voice," Kaku purrs with a grin as Lucci's cock presses up against his walls. "'n a pretty cock, too. You're pretty all over, now that I think 'bout it." He chuckles when Lucci ducks his head to kiss along Kaku's neck and throat, humming when the shorter agent tilts his head to give Lucci more room to work. A small whimper catches in his throat when he feels Lucci bite at the spot under Kaku's ear. "Nnh, Lucci… Wa-Wanna get this show started?"

Lucci can feel the way Kaku's body eagerly squeezes him and sucks him in, and when he looks up at his partner, Lucci knows there's no way he could resist Kaku's lust-and-live-drunk grin. His grip tightens on Kaku's body, knowing that he can easily bear his weight. "I'm ready whenever you are," he responds, his heartrate picking up as he feels Kaku's hands on his shoulders once again, steadying himself.

"I'm way beyond ready," Kaku responds with a breathless laugh. He doesn't waste another second before he's pushing himself up, Lucci siding him in the movement. They start slow, letting the shudders and quakes that wrack over their bodies subside as their breathing grows heavy and fast. They stay like that for a moment before Lucci meets Kaku's eyes, and he doesn't even manage to get the words out before Kaku is nodding and croaking, "Fuck, yes, just fuck me-"

So Lucci listens to him.

He lets Kaku's weight drop back onto his dick, the sudden heat and slick making Lucci moan as Kaku releases a soft cry of his partner's name. The force of it moves through them like an earthquake, shaking them to the core. Kaku's hands are tight around Lucci's shoulders as he babbles Lucci's name mixed with a few swears and some praise. Lucci's own mouth occupies itself with mouthing at the delightful blush that covers Kaku's neck and upper chest.

After catching his breath, Kaku breathes out a desperate, "More, Lucci, more- Hah!" Of course, he's not surprised that Lucci listens to him and help lift him up, feeling the way that Lucci's cock drags against his insides as he lifts Kaku up. The Kaku pushes himself back down, feeling the way the hard length slicks his guts with lube and precum. It's enough to have the heat in his gut bubbling and boiling and evaporating, the condensation clinging to every part of him. It forms droplets on the roof of his skull before they fall onto his brain, where they're soaked up until Kaku's brain is soaked, heavy with want and need and lust and love and Lucci, Lucci, Lucci.

Kaku's legs are trembling and Lucci can feel the tension of it under his hands. It makes him smile as he pulls Kaku's earlobe between his teeth, gently tugging on it before nipping enough to draw a yelp from the other man. Lucci chuckles before soothing the small mark with a kiss. His teasing is quickly cut short when Kaku pushes himself back up and down again, grinding himself against Lucci as he steals him into another kiss. Lucci, who finds himself now addicted to Kaku’s kisses, doesn’t even mind his teasing being interrupted.

With every movement, their pace grows more and more desperate and feverish, their bodies moving faster as their combined desire builds. Kaku’s legs shake under the combined stress of fucking himself on Lucci as well as said man’s iron-like grip, but he wills his strength to carry him through this, though he knows Lucci could easily do the literal heavy lifting. However, the burn in his legs feels good, knowing that he’s the only one that could get Lucci under him like this, and Kaku is going to take all that position involves, good and bad.

The wet sounds of skin on skin mixes with the muffled panting and low moans of each other’s names. Lucci reaches one hand away from Kaku’s hip to wrap around his aching cock, using Kaku’s precum to slick his movements as he messily strokes Kaku’s member. Kaku has to break their kiss as a broken sound breaks free from deep in his chest. 

“Fu-Fuck! Nhn, shit, Lucci-!” Kaku’s fingers scratch at Lucci’s shoulders as he continues to work himself on Lucci’s cock. He feels every time the blunt head moves against his walls and his thrusts become more shallow as he seeks to find the angle that makes Lucci’s cock hit his prostate. It’s only when Lucci begins to thrust up to meet Kaku’s movements as his hand tightens its grip around his cock that Kaku feels that mind-shattering rush of pleasure that leaves him speechless besides the smallest, prettiest whimper of  _ “Th-There-!” _

Lucci grins around a grunt of Kaku’s name, the smile wild and reckless as he feels Kaku’s body clenching around him. He can tell Kaku is close from the way his movements grow messy, frantic, falling out of rhythm as he chases the climax that he’s so close to. It’s only natural that Lucci wants to help him, his beloved partner.

“Come on, Kaku,” He purrs, voice low as he thrusts sharply into the bundle of nerves that finally has Kaku’s silver tongue rendered speechless. His hand around Kaku’s cock speeds up as he adds, “Cum for me, would you? I know you can.”

And Lucci truly must have Kaku’s body down to a science because it’s only a few thrusts later before Kaku is cumming with a sob of Lucci’s name, his speed spilling onto Lucci’s hand and both of their stomachs. His body clenches as waves of pleasure crash over him with all the force of the ocean during a storm. His hands scramble to hold onto any part of Lucci that he can reach. “Lucci,” he breathes out, the sound so beautifully broken that it makes the other man smile. “F-Fuck, Lucci, s-so good!” He’s panting, body trembling as Lucci fucks him through his orgasm.

Lucci watches, feeling an immense satisfaction at how disheveled and truly well-fucked Kaku looks; red cheeks and ears and neck, marks from Lucci’s hands and mouth, and cum all over his lower abdomen. Golden eyes trail up from Kaku’s body to his face to find Kaku grinning, eyes half-lidded and glazed with his afterglow. Kaku leans forward to steal a quick peck from Lucci’s lips before saying in a scratchy, wrecked voice, “Cum in me, Lucci. Please.”

With sharp, rough thrusts, Lucci continues to fuck into Kaku’s tight heat. The sensitivity of Kaku’s body causes his walls to squeeze tightly with every slight movement as Kaku whines. Lucci whispers praises of ‘So tight, Kaku, so fucking good’ into Kaku’s ear as he feels Kaku tangle his hands in Lucci’s hair before dragging him into a kiss. Lucci gladly lets him as he thrusts into Kaku a few more times before spilling inside of Kaku. 

The feeling of cum floods Kaku’s body, making him tremble. If he weren’t in his sensitive post-orgasm stage, he probably would’ve been hard again, but Lucci already has him worn out for the night. Still, the feeling isn’t bad, and though Kaku feels incredibly full, he continues to move himself in time with Lucci’s messy movements as best he can.

As Kaku’s trembling body milks him dry, Lucci presses a few sweet, heated kisses to Kaku’s jawline. He’s in what can only be heaven on earth as he feels the other man’s jaw move in what Lucci can tell are wordless whispers of Lucci’s name. The thought of his name in Kaku’s mouth still brings a satisfied smile to Lucci’s face.

Kaku’s breathing begins to even out as their movements slow until they come to a complete stop. A softer type of pleasure overcomes their worn out bodies as they allow everything to settle around them like the fallout of the best kind of storm. They stay still for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms, before looking at each other.

“Finally!” Kaku exclaims as he collapses back onto the pillows, relaxing himself on his bed as he teasingly grins and catches his breath. “What took ya so long? I’ve been waitin’ on ya forever!”

Lucci simply rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide the small smile on his face as he bluntly states, “You were being annoying. I was not fond of your nicknames.” He carefully pushes Kaku’s legs off of him so he can walk over to Kaku’s dresser and grab a few tissues and wipe the cum off his dick and stomach before throwing them in the nearby waste bin. He grabs the rest of the box before moving back to Kaku’s bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress not getting too comfortable yet because he plans to straighten a few things up, and offers the box to Kaku.

“Do me a favor ‘n clean me up?” Kaku asks with a cheeky wink as he lets his legs fall apart, teasing Lucci just for the fun of it. But, when he sees the way Lucci’s eyes light up with delight at the scene in front of him, Kaku decides that while he really likes that look in Lucci’s eyes, he’s too tired to go for a second round tonight. He reaches forward and snags the box out of Lucci’s hand. “Just kidding, I got it.”

Lucci crosses his arms as he crooks a brow at Kaku. “I could have actually cleaned you, you know. I’m not an animal.”

Kaku chuckles as he wipes himself clean before looking up at Lucci. “I know ya aren’t, but you lookin’ at me like that is makin’  _ me _ wanna go again, and I know I’m too tired for that.” He hands the balled up tissues to Lucci, who wordlessly returns everything to its spot before coming back to the bed, taking up the spot immediately next to Kaku.

“Hn. Understandable,” Lucci agrees, admittedly more than a bit tired himself. “Perhaps in the morning.”

“Sounds perfect,  _ Lu-cci.” _

“One more time, Kaku.”

  
Kaku chuckles as he croons, “ _ Lucci.” _


End file.
